cerca del parque
by Yuko-96
Summary: ¿que sucedería si alguien llega a revolucionar la vida del goleador estrella? y cuando piensan que todo esta bien, alguien llega a revolucionar TU vida! protagonista: ¡Tú x Goenji! - Fic Completo...
1. Chapter 1

hola este es mi primer fic xD, espero q les guste y q me ayuden a mejorar :D

los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a level-5

Capitulo 1:

Un año después de el FFI, en la ciudad de Inazuma cerca del parque, había una casa en la cual se encontraba estacionado un camión de mudanzas, varios hombres descargaban cajas y más cajas; después de un rato los hombres terminaron su labor y se marcharon quedando ahí solamente una mujer y su hija de 16 años. La muchacha era alta de aproximadamente 1,67 m. tenia ojos cafés, su cabello era castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta el termino de la espalda, físicamente era muy atractiva era delgada con unas buenas medidas de cintura y caderas. Su nombre era (TNC).

Mamá: bien, y ¿que te parece la nueva casa? Tú: pues a mi me gusta mucho- dijiste sonriendo alegremente

Mamá: bueno entremos y ordenemos ya que mañana debes levantarte temprano para asistir a tu nuevo instituto

Tú: ¡si!

Comenzaron a colocar cada cosa en su lugar y te fuiste a dormir. Al otro día despertaste temprano ya que no querías llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela, te levantaste, te bañaste, te vestiste y desayunaste, luego te despediste de tu madre y saliste hacia tu nuevo instituto. Cuando llegaste esperaste con el profesor a que comenzaran las clases, al tocar el timbre se dieron inicio a las clases y te fuiste con el profesor a la sala, el profesor entro primero para presentarte.

Profesor: ¡SILENCIO! Bueno, ahora les presentare a una nueva alumna, ella es nueva en la ciudad y espero que la hagan disfrutar de su estadía, adelante – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y haciéndote pasar

Tú: buenos días, mi nombre es (TNC), y vengo desde Tokio, espero que nos llevemos muy bien

Todos los chicos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como –''_Que guapa''- ''seguramente tiene novio, pues esta muy bella como para no tenerlo''-_, mientras que algunas de las chicas te fulminaban con la mirada por ser el centro de atención, tu solamente te sonrojaste.

Profesor: ¡BASTA! Bien (TN) puedes sentarte al lado de Goenji, por favor Goenji indícale a tu nueva compañera donde estas

Goenji: aquí –dijo levantando la mano con poco interés

Tú: gracias- dijiste mientras te dirigías al lugar indicado, y al llegar tomaste asiento

Profesor: Goenji te pediré que por favor le enseñes el colegio a la señorita (TA), al termino de clases

Goenji: pero profesor, debo ir a practica

Endo: pero no importa la llevaremos a la practica ¿te gusta el futbol?

Tú: ¿ah? Si

Endo: perfecto después de la practica Goenji te llevara a conocer el colegio jeje- dijo con su típica sonrisa

Goenji: que mas da no tenia nada más que hacer – dijo casi en un susurro el cual tú escuchaste y te sentiste muy incomoda

Al finalizar las clases te fuiste con Goenji, Endo y con los demás integrantes del equipo que eran tus compañeros, ibas muy apenada ya que Endo no dejaba de hablarte y hacerte preguntas, mientras que Aki intentaba calmarlo ya que estaba muy entusiasmado, mientras que Goenji iba indiferente a la situación en que estaban sin ni siquiera voltearse a ver lo que sucedía, tú lo mirabas de vez en cuando y sintiéndote culpable de el hecho en que tenga que pasar la tarde enseñándote el colegio, te adelantaste un poco para hablarle.

Tú: ¿Goenji-kun?

Goenji: dime

Tú: esto… no es necesario que me muestres el colegio, ya tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo, sé que tienes cosas que hacer y… - el peli crema no te dejo continuar

Goenji: lo hare – dijo con indiferencia

Tú: ¿seguro?

Goenji: si

Tú: ¡Gracias!

Después de eso, llegaron a la cancha de futbol, al llegar el resto del equipo que no te conocían, te quedaron mirando lo que izo que te sonrojaras un poco, Endo te presento e inmediatamente comenzaron con el entrenamiento. Todos jugaban alegremente, mientras tú conversabas con Aki y Haruna, pero estabas más pendiente de la práctica, Haruna se dio cuenta.

Haruna: ¿juegas futbol?

Tú: si, mas o menos

Haruna: ¡ey chicos!- todos se detuvieron y miraron hacia donde estaba Haruna

Endo: ¿Qué sucede Haruna? – pregunto Endo extrañado

Haruna: (TN) quiere jugar

Endo: ¿de verdad?

Tú: esto… yo

Endo: vamos será divertido

Tú: bien

Te levantaste de la banca y te dirigiste a la cancha junto con ellos, al principio te sentías muy avergonzada, pero poco todos los jugadores te hicieron sentir acogida como si fueras una mas del equipo, todos comenzaron a jugar.

Kazemaru: (TN) ten el balón – dijo mientras daba un pase hacia ti

Tú: si – al llegar el balón hacia ti lo pateaste con bastante miedo y fuerza a un lugar al azar, que casualmente era el lugar en el cual se encontraba Goenji bebiendo agua.

Endo: ¡Cuidado Goenji!

Goenji: ¿eehh? – al girarse, fue rápidamente impactado con el balón, no le dio tiempo para esquivarlo, haciendo que el balón se impactara de lleno en el rostro de el peli parado dejándolo inconsciente en el piso

Tú: Goenji-kun, Goenji-kun por favor despierta – decías mientras te arrodillabas y lo tomabas entre tus brazos

Toramaru: (TN)-sempai ya mato a Goenji-san – TT_TT

Aki: Toramaru no digas esas cosas

Endo: Goenji ya despierta, que debemos entrenar

Kido: no reacciona, pero era de esperarse la fuerza de ese disparo era impresionante, (TN) dime ¿habías jugado futbol antes?

Tú: si pero muy pocas veces soy muy mala

Goenji: Tsk… ¿Qué… que demonios ocurrió?

Fudo: que una niñita con un simple disparo izo que calleras como nena

Kido: Fudo… mejor cierra la boca

Fudo: Tsk

Goenji: ¿ah? – dijo algo confundido

Kido: lo que sucedió fue que Kazemaru le dio el balón a (TN) y ella dio una patada con mucha fuerza, te golpeo y caíste inconsciente al piso

A Goenji le tomo tiempo procesar la información ya que aun seguía afectado por el golpe, luego se dio cuenta de que lo estabas sosteniendo te miro y se sonrojo notoriamente.

Tú: a… esto… lo siento mucho Goenji-kun no era mi intención golpearte discúlpame por favor

Goenji: descuida – dijo mientras se soltaba de tus brazos y se levantaba

Endo: bien sigamos con la practica, vamos (TN)

Tú: no, yo no seguiré con la práctica, soy muy mala y no quiero que haya más heridos

Goenji: *_tiene una fuerza increíble, jamás pensé que algún golpe con un balón me hiciera tanto daño* _Tks…

Tú: Goenji-kun ¿aun te duele?

Goenji: no – dijo fríamente e ignorándote – vamos Endo

Endo: bien vamos

Tú: aaahhh (suspiro)

Haruna: no te preocupes él siempre a sido así

Aki: Haruna tiene razón es su forma de ser no hay de que preocuparse

Tú: bien

Después de un rato la práctica finalizo, y todos se marchaban quedando solamente en la cancha tú y Goenji.

Goenji: vamos

Tú: si

Comenzaron a recorrer el lugar en un silencio muy incomodo, lo cual comenzó a ser una situación muy molestosa para ambos.

Tú: *_estará enfadado, soy una tonta si no me hubiera dado miedo patear el balón esto no hubiera ocurrido*_ Goenji discúlpame por favor

Goenji: ya no te disculpes

Tú: pero… ¿no estas enfadado?

Goenji: ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Fue tan solo un accidente

Tú: si

Después de un rato, terminaron el recorrido pero al salir del establecimiento ambos se percataron de que había comenzado a llover.

Goenji: vaya esta lloviendo

Tú: si y al parecer seguirá así por un buen rato

Goenji: será mejor irnos y apresurarnos por que cada vez se esta volviendo mas fuerte

Tú: esta bien

Comenzaron a caminar para irse pero la lluvia cada vez se volvía mas fuerte, así que Goenji se quito su chaqueta y te cubrió con ella, para luego comenzar a correr, corrieron un buen rato hasta llegar a tu casa Goenji estaba empapado y la lluvia seguía mucho mas fuerte, tu le ofreciste a Goenji pasar a tu casa y que se quedara ahí hasta que la lluvia se detuviera, Goenji un poco dudoso acepto ya que sabia que aun le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer hasta su casa, una vez dentro te percataste de que tu mamá aun no regresaba del trabajo así que le dijiste a Goenji que tomara asiento mientras tu te cambiabas de ropa, entraste a tu habitación y te cambiaste lo mas rápido posible.

Tú: bien ya estoy lista, oye que te parece si preparo algo para comer debes estar hambriento por el entrenamiento

Goenji: esta bien, pero antes te pediré algo

Tú: si dime

Goenji: ¿podría secar mi playera cerca de la estufa?

Tú: si, claro dámela – en eso Goenji se quita la playera dejando al descubierto su bien cuidado abdomen, al verlo tú te sonrojaste inmediatamente

Goenji: ten – tomaste la playera y la pusiste a secar al lado de la estufa

Tú: listo, ahora cocinare algo rápido toma asiento no tardo

Goenji: claro

Tú comenzaste a cocinar mientras que Goenji, te observaba cada vez mas interesado en lo que hacías, bueno eso creía él pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no era lo que hacías, lo que le interesaba si no tú, al darse cuenta de estos pensamientos, Goenji movió la cabeza negando aquellos pensamientos, pero cada vez que te volvía a ver esos pensamientos volvían a su cabeza y se iba poco a poco sonrojándose.

Tú: Goenji-kun, ya esta listo puedes sentarte a la mesa – al mirarlo te diste cuenta de la manera en la que te miraba y te sonrojaste

Goenji: ¿ah? Disculpa estaba un poco distraído

Tú: no te preocupes

Goenji: disculpa por sentarme sin playera, al parecer aun esta mojada

Tú: no hay problema pero ¿no tienes frio?

Goenji: solo un poco, pero estoy bien

Tú: dame un momento – después de decir eso te fuiste a tu habitación, y cuando saliste te dirigiste a donde estaba Goenji sentado en la mesa, y lo abrigaste con una manta, al notar esto Goenji se sonrojo mucho y tú también, en un momento de descuido la manta comenzó a resbalarse y ambos procedieron a tomarla, tu la tomaste primero y el sin darse cuenta puso su mano sobre la tuya, pero no la quito se miraron por un momento ambos muy sonrojados y poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un simple, corto, inocente y dulce primer beso de ambos; al separarse ambos se pusieron rojos a mas no poder.

TN: disculpa no era mi intención

Goenji: fue mi culpa me deje llevar

TN: yo también

Goenji: si, te pediré que esto quede entre los dos

TN: si no te preocupes no diré nada

Goenji: si después de todo fue un desliz, un error que no debería a ver pasado

TN: un error – dijiste en un susurro

Goenji: así es un error

TN: ._. Creo que es mejor comer o se enfriara – dijiste en un tono frio y serio

Goenji: ¿Qué sucede?

TN: no es nada

Después de decir eso, ambos comenzaron a comer, comieron en completo silencio; asiendo que cada vez ese silencio se hiciera mas incomodo, cuando terminaron le diste su playera a Goenji.

Tú: creo que ya es tarde y ya no esta lloviendo

Goenji: claro me voy

Tú: Adiós

Goenji: Adiós

Goenji se fue y tú te quedaste observando la puerta por un momento, hasta que alzaste tu mano derecha hasta tus labios y los tocaste suavemente.

POV TN:

Tú: que demonios sucedió, esa sensación tan extraña, que se produjo cuando Goenji-kun me beso, pero… solamente fue un error como el mismo lo dijo, un simple y accidental error, pero me gusto demasiado ese error, será que… no, no, no creo que me esté gustando Goenji, ¿o si?, aaahhh creo que será mejor limpiar todo y… irme a dormir ya que hoy en mi primer día de colegio tuve demasiadas emociones.

Fin POV TN

POV Goenji:

Goenji: que es esta sensación de culpa, si yo no le dije nada malo a TN ¿o si? A ver que pude a ver dicho, mmmmm… seguramente fue…

Flash back

TN: disculpa no era mi intención

Goenji: fue mi culpa me deje llevar

TN: yo también

Goenji: si, te pediré que esto quede entre los dos

TN: si no te preocupes no diré nada

Goenji: si después de todo fue un desliz, un error que no debería a ver pasado

TN: un error – dijiste en un susurro

Goenji: así es un error

TN: ._. Creo que es mejor comer o se enfriara – dijiste en un tono frio y serio

Goenji: ¿Qué sucede?

TN: no es nada

Fin flash back

Goenji: ''si después de todo fue un desliz, un error que no debería a ver pasado'', rayos eso no debería a verlo dicho, TKS… después de todo no tengo experiencia con las mujeres y no sé que decirles, pero igual soy un idiota, pero que le iba a decir que me… gus… to… pero que estoy diciendo, pero creo que en realidad me gusto, aaahhh (suspiro) después de todo debo admitirlo me gusto y mucho, creo que será mejor irme a mi casa, y dormir para poder aclarar mis pensamientos.

Fin POV Goenji.

...

eso es el primer capitulo espero sus comentarios :D


	2. Chapter 2

la verdad es que cuando subí el primer capitulo ya tenia casi listo este así que como lo termine decidí subirlo, ahora comenzare con el tercer capitulo no se cuando podre subirlo.

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios en el primer capitulo :D

los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a level-5

Capitulo 2:

Al día siguiente te levantaste y te arreglaste, para ir al colegio al bajar y saludar a tu madre la notaste algo extraña, y decidiste preguntar que sucedía.

Tú: ¿mamá que sucede?

Mamá: ¿ah? ¿Por qué preguntas hija?

Tú: te noto algo extraña

Mamá: a eso, no lo que sucede es que un amigo del hospital me pidió, de favor si esta noche podrías cuidar a su hija pequeña, bueno y yo le dije que si, ¿Qué dices?

Tú: claro mamá, no tengo ningún problema

Mamá: a que bueno hija, a si por cierto esta noche tengo turno en el hospital, así que te quedaras a dormir allá, además el señor Goenji no llegara esta noche.

Tú: claro no hay pro… ¿DIJISTE GOENJI?

Mamá: si ¿por qué?

Tú: pero ¿que hay del hijo mayor de ese caballero?

Mamá: al parecer tiene practica, pero dime ¿tu lo conoces?

Tú: je je, algo así es mi compañero de clases

Mamá: a ya veo, por tu reacción pensé que era algo más

Tú: ¿QUÉ? Claro que no, no nunca jamás en mi vida O/O

Mamá: okay, mejor come y te vas para que no llegues atrasada

Después de desayunar te despediste de tu mamá y te fuiste hacia el instituto. Al llegar saludaste como siempre a los chicos, pero al ver a Goenji, le diste una mirada asesina y luego lo ignoraste, ya que aun seguías enfada por lo que había dicho, así que te fuiste a tu lugar dejando a los chicos.

Goenji: demonios, aun sigue enfadada por lo de ayer

Endo: ¿eh?

Kazemaru: ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Goenji?

Goenji: O/O, lo que sucedió fue que…

Kido: al parecer fue algo grave, como para que este tan enojada

Goenji: lo que sucedió fue que ayer nos besamos por accidente y… - dijo completamente sonrojado

Todos: ¿QUE?

Kazemaru: y… por eso esta enojada

Goenji: si, no, no se, tal vez sea por lo que le dije

Endo: ¿y que le dijiste?

Goenji: que fue un desliz, un error que no debería a ver pasado

Aki: pues ahí esta el problema Goenji, para empezar jamás en la vida debes decirle eso a una mujer aunque allá sido un error, por que seguramente ella lo entendió como si tú no hubieras disfrutado el beso, como que ella besaba mal o simplemente como si te hubiera molestado su presencia en aquel beso, así que creo que lo mejor será que te disculpes Goenji

Goenji: creo que tienes razón

La clase transcurrió sin ningún problema, solamente que tú ignorabas a Goenji cada vez que él quería disculparse, al terminar te fuiste a tu casa y al llegar te diste cuenta que tu madre ya se había ido a trabajar, a si que te cambiaste de ropa, arreglaste un bolso con tus cosas y saliste de tu casa, caminaste hasta encontrar la dirección.

Tú: aaahhh (suspiro), creo que no tengo más opción

Al llegar al departamento te recibió la nana de Yuca, pero en ese momento se fue muy apurada sin ni siquiera decirte nada, entraste y encontraste a una pequeña sentada y dibujando.

Tú: hola, tu debes ser Yuca

Yuca: hola, si, así es

Tú: un gusto Yuca, yo soy (TN)

Yuca: mucho gusto

Tú: dime ¿Qué dibujas?

Yuca: a mi hermano jugando futbol, mira – toma la hoja y te muestra el dibujo

Tú: wow, esta muy bello Yuca dibujas muy bien y se ve que quieres mucho a tu hermano

Yuca: si, lo quiero muchisisisimo

Tú: jeje que linda, dime ¿ya cenaste?

Yuca: no

Tú: bien, te preparare algo

Yuca: bieeeeeennnnn!

Fuiste hacia la cocina y comenzaste a preparar algo sencillo y rápido de cena, al terminar le serviste a Yuca, quien ceno tranquilamente. Cuando termino se pusieron a conversar hasta que sonó el timbre y Yuca se fue rápidamente a abrir.

Yuca: debe ser mi hermano

Al escuchar eso, tu corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y te ponías cada vez más nerviosa pero lograste controlarte, y seguiste a Yuca.

Yuca: ¡que bueno que llegaste hermano!, te presento a (TN), es mi niñera

Goenji: ¿(TN)?

Yuca: si

Tú: Hola Goenji

Goenji sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda al verte, tu solamente bajaste la mirada, también sentías que cada vez te ponías mas nerviosa, luego recordaste lo que te había dicho y te volviste mas cortante y fría. Lo cual Goenji noto.

Goenji: Yuca ¿no crees que ya sea tarde por qué no te vas dormir mejor?

Yuca: *bostezo* tienes razón hermano será mejor que me valla a dormir, buenas noches hermano, buenas noches (TN)

Goenji: buenas noches Yuca que descanses

Tú: si, buenas noches

Después de decir eso Yuca entro a su habitación a dormir, quedando solamente Goenji y tú.

Goenji: yo…que..- justo cuando iba a hablar lo interrumpiste

Tú: ¿quieres cenar? Supongo que traes mucha hambre ya que las practicas de Endo son muy agotadoras por lo que pude observar

Goenji: *_cuanto habla, si no se calla no podre disculparme nunca*_

Tú: lávate las manos mientras te sirvo

Goenji: si

Tú: *_al parecer quería decirme algo, hmp seguramente quería preguntarme si es que yo le había dicho a alguien sobre el… el beso…*_

Goenji: listo

Tú: bien

Le serviste la cena, y el comenzó a comer, también comenzó un silencio incomodo para ambos, ya que tu estabas sentada frente a él, como no era tu casa no sabias que hacer, hasta que él termino de cenar; tu te levantaste y recogiste los platos y fuiste a lavarlos.

Goenji: no tienes que hacerlo

Tú: claro que si

Goenji: claro que no, tú viniste aquí a cuidar solamente a Yuca

Tú: mentira…

Goenji: tú solamente estas aquí para cuidar a Yuca

Tú: mira Goenji… aunque no te guste, yo esta noche también soy tú ni-ñe-ra

Goenji: yo no la necesito

Tú: eso a mi no me interesa

Goenji: bueno esta bien no quiero pelear, yo… quería… decirte…

Tú: oye ¿donde guardo los platos?

Goenji: *_piensa ignorarme_* no te preocupes déjalos ahí no mas; yo quería decirte que…

Tú: mmmm…. Yuca ¿ya estará durmiendo? creo que iré a ver como esta

Goenji: ya me harte – en ese momento Goenji te toma bruscamente de los hombres y te pone contra la pared

Tú: Goenji ¿Qué haces? Me lastimas, déjame

Goenji: no, ya me harte de que me ignores cada vez que quiero disculparme, pero acabaste con mi paciencia

Tú: Goenji…

Goenji: asi es, yo Shuya Goenji quería disculparme contigo, por… por… por lo que te dije…

Tú: bien… - dijiste mirando hacia el suelo

Goenji: *_demonios, se ve muy tierna e indefensa, aparte de lo bella que esta, pero… que digo ya volvieron esos pensamientos hacia ella, que hare apenas la conozco, sin embargo siento como si la conociera de hace mucho…* _entonces… ¿me disculpas?

Tú: claro, no hay problema – dijiste con una falsa sonrisa, ya que aun no olvidabas lo que te había dicho – emmm… Goenji… ya puedes soltarme

Goenji: no quiero… - dijo en un susurro

Tú: ¿Qué?

Goenji: que si, disculpa – después de decir eso te solto

Tú: gracias

Goenji: es tarde creo que ya deberíamos dormir

Tú: si

Goenji: tú dormirás en mi habitación ¿está bien?

Tú: pero…

Goenji: no te preocupes no dormiré contigo, yo dormiré en el sillón de la sala

Tú: ¿Qué? No, claro que no, yo dormiré en el sillón

Goenji: si como si te fuera a dejar, mira ya no discutas, tú dormirás en mi habitación y yo en el sillón

Tú: pero…

Goenji: no hay peros

Después de decir eso Goenji fue a su habitación y saco unas mantas, se acomodó en el sillón y se dispuso a dormir, tú lo observabas pero después de un rato te diste cuenta de que ya se había quedado dormido, así que decidiste hacer lo mismo aunque te sentías mal por tener que dormir tú en la cama y Goenji en el sillón; fuiste a la habitación te acostaste y trataste de dormir pero no podías por que te diste cuenta de el olor que tenia la cama, un olor que te encantaba, pero poco a poco y sin darte cuenta te quedaste dormida.

...

bien ese fue el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado :D, espero sus comentarios, por cierto si quieren que aparezca algún otro personaje que quieras que se enamore de ti dímelo el personaje que este en mas comentarios aparecerá como otro pretendiente ^_^ (a excepción de Fubuki, por razones que se sabrán en algunos capítulos mas adelante) Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Bien aquí esta el tercer capitulo, no me demore tanto en escribirlo por suerte, aunque ahora si que nose cuando subiré el cuarto ya debo ir a clases ya se me acabo mi fin de semana largo D:, espero tener tiempo en la semana y poder escribir.

los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, les Pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:**_

Goenji: ya levántate que llegaremos tarde

Tú: ¿tarde? ¿A donde mamá? – dijiste dormida

Goenji: *_aun esta dormida, pero debemos ir al colegio_* no soy tu mamá, y llegaremos tarde al colegio

Tú: ¿colegio? No, no, no yo quiero dormir más – dijiste aun dormida

Goenji: creo que tienes el sueño pesado, mmm... – después de decir eso Goenji salió de la habitación, mientras tu dormías tranquilamente, hasta que…

Tú: ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS! – dijiste mientras te levantabas rápidamente y mirabas a Goenji muy enojada

Goenji: lo siento, pero no despertabas y vamos a llegar tarde, así que no me quedo mas remedio que tirarte un vaso de agua fría – dijo de lo más tranquilo

Tú: esa no es la mejor manera de despertar en una mujer

Goenji: ¿y como se despiertan?

Tú: no se, de una forma mas delicada

Goenji: a la próxima vez te despierto como la bella durmiente – Goenji al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo mucho - *¿_pero que demonios dije_?*

Tú: ¿Qué? *_escuche bien, dijo que… que me despertaría como a la bella durmiente_* O/O

Goenji: dije que te apresuradas, o si no llegaremos tarde – después de decir eso Goenji salió de la habitación

Tú: bien…

Comenzaste a vestirte, ya que habías llevado tu uniforme, terminaste de vestirte y saliste de la habitación, viste a Goenji sentado en la mesa, estaba desayunando te quedaste parada observándolo.

Goenji: desayuna

Tú: ¿eh?

Goenji: dije que desayunaras, te tengo servido

Tú: no creas que por esto se me olvidara lo de la mañana

Goenji: ya come, o nos atrasaremos más

Tú: muy bien

Desayunaron en competo silencio, terminaron y cada uno tomo sus cosas y se fueron hacia el colegio de camino se encontraron con Endo y Aki.

Endo: ¡EEYY! CHICOS BUENOS DIAS

Tú: HOLA ENDO, AKI

Goenji: lo que faltaba…

Aki: Buenos días (TN), Buenos días Goenji

Tú: Buenos días

Goenji: Buenos días

Tú: vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Aki: (TN) tiene razón

Endo: bien, en marcha

Goenji: que mejor forma de empezar el día ¿no?

Iban los cuatro caminando hacia el colegio, cuando en momentos de distracción chocas con un chico, el cual tenía un helado y haces que aquel chico se manche.

Chico: oye preciosa mira lo que has hecho

Tú: disculpa no era mi intención

Chico: mmm… mira te disculpare solo si eres mi novia muñeca

Todos: ¿Qué?

Tú: no, claro que no

Chico: ¿así? Pues lo serás igual – después de decir eso el chico te toma del brazo fuertemente

Tú: SUELTAME

Chico: JAJAJA CLARO QUE NO

Goenji: suéltala

Chico: ¿eh? ¿Que as dicho gusano?

Goenji: HE DICHO QUE LA SUELTES

Endo: Goenji…

Chico: no lo hare – te sujeta mas fuerte y te atrae hacia él y te da un beso

Goenji: eso fue lo ultimo – Goenji se abalanza hacia el Chico, quien al verlo te suelta y tu corres al lado de Aki, Goenji lo empuja, pero el Chico lo sostiene y ambos caen al piso comenzando una lluvia de golpes

Tú: ¡BASTA!

Aki: Endo has algo

Endo intento ponerse entre ambos pero fue lanzado hacia el lado, recibiendo un golpe en la cara; los dos chicos continuaban golpeándose cada vez mas fuerte, tú no sabias que hacer lo único que podías hacer era observar ya que sabias que no podrías separarlos, en todo ese escandalo aparece un oficial y se acerca a los chicos y los separa.

Oficial: ya basta, ¿que sucede aquí?

Goenji: QUE ESTE ESTUPIDO CREE QUE PUEDE LLEGAR Y TOMAR LO QUE ES DE MI PROPIEDAD

Chico: CALLATE IMBECIL

Oficial: ya colmaron mi paciencia, me tendrán que acompañar, llamare a sus padres

Tú: NO, oficial no lo haga por favor – después de eso le contaste lo sucedido al oficial

Oficial: bien, entonces tu me acompañaras – dijo señalando al Chico – y tú – dijo señalándote a ti – será mejor que lleves a tú amigo al hospital, esta muy lastimado

Tú: si

Después de decir eso el oficial se fue junto con el Chico.

Aki: bien Endo, vámonos, (TN) lleva a Goenji al hospital, nosotros le explicaremos todo al profesor

Tú: si

Endo y Aki se fueron, quedando solamente Goenji y tú.

Tú: Goenji… ¿estas bien?

Goenji: si vámonos al coleguio

Tú: NO, te llevare al hospital, estas muy lastimado

Goenji: que estoy bien… TKS… okay vamos

Tú: si, déjame ayudarte

Goenji: no

Tú: pero…

Goenji: yo puedo solo

Tú: Goenji estas lastimado

Goenji: que no! que yo puedo solo

Tú: YA ME HARTE, NO GOENJI NO PUEDES SOLO, ESTAS MUY LASTIMADO Y TODO ES POR MI CULPA; yo… yo lo siento mucho…

Goenji: no te preocupes

Después de decir eso Goenji dejo que lo ayudaras y asi fueron camino al hospital, pero tu no parabas de pensar en lo que él había dicho.

Flash Back:

Oficial: ya basta, ¿que sucede aquí?

Goenji: QUE ESTE ESTUPIDO CREE QUE PUEDE LLEGAR Y TOMAR LO QUE ES DE MI PROPIEDAD

Fin Flash Back

Tú: *su propiedad, ¿Qué habrás querido decir con eso Goenji?*

Goenji: Ey (TN)

Tú: ¿Qué?

Goenji: que ya llegamos

Tú: claro

Entraron al hospital y dejaste a Goenji en una silla, mientras te dirigías hacia una enfermera y le contabas lo sucedido, fue hacia Goenji y se lo llevo para que lo curaran; tu te quedaste en una silla, mientras seguías pensando en lo que Goenji había dicho, aun no lo comprendías bien ya que Goenji no tenia fundamentos como para haber dicho aquello, seguías y seguías dándole vueltas al asunto pero no podías explicarte el porqué de sus palabras, aun estabas sumida en tus pensamientos hasta que alguien te saco de ellos.

¿?: ¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿te paso algo? – dijo muy angustiada

Tú: ¿eh? ¿Mamá?

Mamá: ¿Qué sucedió?

Tú le cuentas todo…

Mamá: ya veo… no te preocupes por el colegio hoy, seguramente a él le darán un certificado y de ti me ocupo yo, me encargare personalmente de ir a hablar

Tú: ¿si?

Mamá: claro, después que él salga de aquí, llévalo a la casa y lo atiendes, después de todo él te salvo

Tú: muy bien mamá

Mamá: debo continuar trabajando, adiós cariño te quiero y váyanse con cuidado

Tú: si – dicho eso, tu madre se marcho a trabajar quedando nuevamente sola, hasta que vez a Goenji y la enfermera

Enfermera: bien, no era nada serio, solo unos cuantos golpes, no te preocupes tu novio esta bien

Tú y Goenji: ¡NOVIO! – ambos se sonrojaron

Enfermera: ¿Qué no son novios?

Tú: no claro que no

Goenji: ojala – dijo en un susurro que tú no alcanzaste a escuchar, pero la enfermera si

Enfermera: bien chicos, debo irme buena suerte – la enfermera se marcha

Tú: oye… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa?

Goenji: a tu… ¿casa?

Tú: si…

Goenji: lo siento pero me iré con mi padre

Tú: ah… entiendo… - dijiste desilusionada

Sr. Goenji: Shuya vamos

Goenji: si

Sr. Goenji: tu debes ser (TN)

Tú: si, mucho gusto

Sr. Goenji: muchas gracias por cuidar de Yuca

Tú: no hay problema, fue un gusto

Sr. Goenji: bien, Shuya nos vamos, Adiós (TN)

Tú: Adiós

Goenji: nos vemos (TN)

Tú: si adiós Goenji

Después de decir eso viste como ambos se marchaban, suspiraste y tomaste tu camino a casa, caminabas lento y muy distraída, llegaste a tu casa y te quedaste de pie junto a la puerta, miraste en dirección al parque que esta cerca de tu casa y decidiste ir para relajarte y distraerte un rato.

* * *

Bien eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado :D espero sus comentarios, al igual que en el capitulo anterior les dije que me dejaran en los comentarios que otro pretendiente puedes tener ;) (excepto Fubuki)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, disculpen la tardanza es que e estado ocupada con el colegio y esas cosas, pero tratare de organizar mi tiempo. bien aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste.

los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

_**Capitulo 4:**_

Recorriste todo el parque, tratabas de ordenar tus pensamientos, pero no lograbas hacerlo ya que… te diste cuenta que de esos pensamientos estaba naciendo un sentimiento, suspiraste resignada ya no podías seguir negándotelo a ti misma, te gustaba, tan simple como eso, habías empezado a sentir cosas por aquel delantero de Raimon, lo peor era que aquellos sentimientos te gustaban y te gustaban mucho; decidiste sentarte en una banca para poder descansar.

Tú: ¿Qué hare? Estoy tan confundida…

¿?: Hola

Tú: ah Hola no te había visto Kido

Kido: ¿Cómo estas?

Tú: bien… pero… dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kido: necesitaba hablar contigo y conseguí tu dirección, a si que decidí venir ¿dime, que haces con el uniforme si no fuiste a clases?

Tú: ah lo que sucedió fue que… - le contaste la historia a Kido

Kido: oh entiendo, ¿Goenji, está bien?

Tú: si, la enfermera dijo que no era nada grave

Kido: ya veo…

Tú: dime… ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Kido: a claro, disculpa me distraje, lo que sucede es que quede sorprendido de la fuerza que tienes en tus disparos, y me gustaría mucho que te unieras al club de futbol de Raimon

Tú: ¿Qué? Pero… yo… no se jugar

Kido: pero te gusta el futbol ¿no es así?

Tú: si claro, pero no estoy capacitada para jugarlo…

Kido: dime una cosa, si tuvieras la oportunidad de que alguien te entrenara y lograras jugar a la perfección ¿te unirías al club?

Tú: claro… pero dudo que eso pase

Kido: bien entonces te veo en este parque mañana a las 2:00 de la tarde, como es sábado no creo que tengas problemas ¿o si?

Tú: ¿Qué? Pero… ¿para que?

Kido: mañana veras entonces ¿estarás aquí?

Tú: mmm… bien lo prometo

Kido: perfecto, te veré mañana, a otra cosa trae ropa deportiva, debo irme adiós

Tú: ¿ropa deportiva? Está bien adiós nos vemos Kido

Después de escuchar eso Kido se marcho quedando sola.

Tú: ¿ropa deportiva? Mmm… un momento, eso quiere decir que Kido hablaba enserio, ¿aprender a jugar futbol?, suena divertido, creo que lo intentare será una forma de distraerme.

Te levantaste de la banca y te dirigiste hacia tu casa, entraste y fuiste a tu habitación, al entrar comenzó a sonar tu celular y contestaste.

Tú: ¿hola?

_¿?: Hola hija _

Tú: Mamá

_Mamá: esta noche tendré turno también, lo siento pero estarás sola…_

Tú: no te preocupes estaré bien

_Mamá: me alegra decir eso, debo irme adiós te quiero y por favor cuídate mucho hija _

Tú: si adiós – después de acabar la llamada te tiraste en tu cama y suspiraste – vaya este día a sido muy cansador, necesito hablar con alguien… mmm… con la única chica que e tenido mas contacto es Aki, pero no tengo su numero, que hare mmm… creo que mejor dormiré un poco…

Y así te quedaste dormida, y cuando despertaste…

Tú: ¡AAAHHH! Es muy tarde son las 12:30 no puede ser dormí demasiado, me queda una hora y media, para reunirme con Kido

Y así comenzaste rápidamente a arreglarte, hasta que estuviste lista y saliste de la casa, te dirigiste hasta el lugar acordado y ahí estaba Kido esperándote.

Tú: disculpa el retraso

Kido: no hay problema, acababa de llegar

Tú: que bien…

Kido: ¿vamos?

Tú: claro, pero… ¿Dónde iremos?

Kido: sígueme

Tú: bien

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Kido iba delante de ti, tu solamente lo seguías y te dabas cuenta que por la calle que iban habían muchas casa enormes y preciosas de repente Kido se detiene en la mas grande y las hermosa de todas.

Kido: es aquí

Tú: ¿tú… tú… vives aquí?

Kido: si, entra

Tú: claro

Kido: iremos a la cancha y comenzaremos inmediatamente

Tú: dime exactamente que haremos

Kido: aprenderás a jugar fútbol

Tú: ¿Quién me enseñara?

Kido: yo

Tú: ¿tú?

Kido: si ¿algún problema?

Tú: no, claro que no, pero ¿estas segura de que me podrás enseñarme?

Kido: ya se me ocurrirá algo primero quiero saber que estilo tienes

Tú: ¿estilo?

Kido: si así es, lo que harás será lo siguiente: en la cancha hay conos que simularan ser los jugadores tu deberás correr con el balón entre ellos controlando el balón sin que se te escape y cuando llegues a la portería tiraras, es algo básico no tiene mucha ciencia

Tú: bien comencemos

Entraste a la cancha y tomaste un balón, mientras Kido te observaba de fuera de ella; comenzaste a correr con el balón cada vez mas confiada ya que no demostraba mayor dificultad controlarlo, esquivabas los conos con una facilidad única, cualquiera que no te conociera y te vira jugar creería que tenias años de experiencia en el futbol, Kido te miraba cada vez mas interesado.

Kido: vaya, creo que será mas fácil de lo que pensaba

Tú seguías corriendo con el balón, hasta que llegaste a la portería, pateaste el balón con gran fuerza y anotaste sin mayor dificultad.

Kido: muy bien

Tú: gracias, no estuvo tan difícil

Kido: tienes un gran potencial, pero aun tengo una duda

Tú: ¿Cuál?

Kido: ¿porque esa vez que jugaste con nosotros no demostraste esta destreza?

Tú: por dos razones, una por que no tenia ni idea de que la tenia y dos por que estaba demasiado nerviosa, era nueva recién los estaba conociendo tenia miedo de hacer el ridículo

Kido: ya veo, bien dime ¿quieres seguir con esto o lo dejas?

Tú: mmm… quiero seguir, estoy decidida, me a gustado mucho jugar y quiero ser muy buena en el futbol

Kido: me alegro, bien sigamos

Tú: ¡siii!

Y así fue como siguieron toda la tarde, Kido cada vez te iba poniendo retos mucho más difíciles, pero tú lograbas superarlos todos y cada vez te ibas divirtiendo más.

Kido: bien, eso será todo por hoy

Tú: s-si

Kido: dime quieres un helado

Tú: ¿eh helado?

Kido: si

Mayor domo: jóvenes aquí tienen sus helados – dijo el mayor domo de la familia Kido, dejo los helados en una mesa que había en el patio, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a servírselos.

Tú: mmm… que deliciosos helado

Kido: ¿mañana podrás venir?

Tú: ¿eh? Claro

Kido: bien, por que será el último día de entrenamiento

Tú: ¿Qué el último día?

Kido: así es, no vas a necesitar de más entrenamiento, solo el del club de futbol de Raimon

Tú: pero… pero aun ni siquiera tengo una técnica

Kido: no te preocupes esas se dan con el tiempo, ya veras que pronto tendrás una

Tú: está bien, Kido…

Kido: ¿Qué?

Tú: muchas gracias – Kido al escuchar eso, con ese tono de voz tan dulce que pusiste no pudo evitar de sonrojarse, asi que miro hacia el lado

Kido: de… de… de nada

Tú: jeje oye, ya es muy tarde creo que debería irme

Kido: muy bien, te acompaño

Tú: gracias

Y así saliste de la mansión Kido, muy feliz por los resultados del entrenamiento, camino a tu casa te fuiste hablando con Kido sobre futbol, y como podrías hacer tus técnicas, también te comentaba en que posiciones podrías jugar, iban muy entretenidos, hasta que llegaste a tu casa.

Tú: muchas gracias Kido

Kido: no te preocupes no es nada

Tú: bien, adiós

Kido: adiós

Kido se marcho, y tu entraste a tu casa y al entrar te llevaste una gran sorpresa...

* * *

disculpen si no fue de su agrado, lo que sucede es que no tenia mucha imaginación, pero les prometo que el siguiente sera mas interesante y si es que se puede un poco mas largo, espero sus comentarios :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, trate de alargarlo lo mas que puede XD espero que les guste...

Los personajes de inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Tú: O_O

Mamá: Hola cariño, ven y saluda

Tú: claro, Ho… hola

¿?: Hola mucho gusto

Tú: ¿Quién eres?

Mamá: yo te presento, él es Shirou Fubuki, el viene de Hokkaido como estudiante de intercambio, ya que su instituto esta siendo remodelado, por lo tanto él se quedara en nuestra casa; bien, Fubuki ella es mi hija (TNC)

Tú: encantada – Fubuki te dedico una de sus típicas dulces sonrisas, y tú te sonrojaste al verlo – debo… iré a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada; buenas noches mamá, buenas noches Fubuki-kun

Mamá: pero… muy bien, buenas noches hija

Fubuki: Buenas noches – volvió a sonreír de la misma manera lo que hiso que te sonrojaras aun mas, asique decidiste irte lo mas rápido posible a tu habitación, llegaste hacia ella y cerraste la puerta rápidamente.

Tú: *_que demonios, ¿que significa esto? Porque me sonroje tanto cuando me sonrió, incluso mi corazón se aceleró mas de lo normal, aaahhh no puede ser justo cuando estaba segura de lo que sentía por Goenji, llega este chico, que por primera vez en la vida lo veo y me confunde, con su bella sonrisa, esa mirada tan profunda que tiene, ese hermoso rostro y… pero en que estoy pensando (moviste tu cabeza en forma de negación) si a mi me gusta Goenji, estoy segura de ello… bien creo que mejor dejare de sobrecalentarme la cabeza con el asunto, si eso será lo mejor, tengo otras cosas en que pensar, como… un momento estudiante de intercambio y… y sé que… quedara aquí ¿Qué?... a demonios que hare ahora lo veré todos los días, creo… creo que dormiré, si eso será lo mejor*_

Te cambiaste de ropa y te lanzaste pesadamente a la cama, ya que estabas muy cansada, te quedaste dormida rápidamente, ya que sabias que mañana te esperaba un largo día. Al otro día despertaste y como siempre fuiste al baño, pero al llegar te diste cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Tú: seguramente está mi mamá – dijiste para ti misma, luego bajaste hacia la cocina abriste el refrigerador y saludaste a la persona que se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

Tú: Hola mamá

Mamá: Hola cariño

Tú: un momento… ¿no estabas en el baño?

Mamá: no claro que no, llevo bastante rato ya en la cocina

Tú: entonces ¿Quién esta en el baño?

Mamá: debe ser Fubuki

Tú: ¿Fubuki?... a ya recuerdo *_es cierto ahora vive un chico con nosotras, y muy guapo, pero en que estoy pensando, a mi solamente me gusta Goenji y nadie mas, me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo ahora?*_

* * *

Un joven de cabello color crema, se encontraba tomando desayuno solo, cuando de repente suena el teléfono; se levanta y contesta.

Goenji: Bueno

_¿?: Hola Goenji, ¿Cómo estas?_

Goenji: Hola Endo, bien gracias ¿y tu?

_Endo: muy entusiasmado ayer recibí una gran noticia_

Goenji: ¿una noticia, cual?

_Endo: no te lo diré es sorpresa, pero te espero en la ribera del rio a las 12:00 del día, haya verán de que se trata jeje _

Goenji: muy bien, nos vemos adiós

_Endo: adiós _

Goenji colgó el teléfono y se fue a la mesa a terminar de desayunar.

* * *

Tú: ¿ya te iras?

Mamá: si, tengo que trabajar temprano, por favor has sentir a Fubuki como si estuviera en su casa

Tú: si, no te preocupes lo hare, adiós

Mamá: adiós – después de decir eso salió de la casa hacia tu trabajo quedando solamente tú en la cocina. Mientras te serbias el desayuno ves que por la escalera va bajando un chico de cabello plateado, y tu te sonrojaste. - *_Fubuki_*

Fubuki: Buenos días

Tú: bu… ¡buenos días! – Fubuki te dedico una de esas sonrisas típicas de él, lo que hiso que te sonrojaras aun mas

Fubuki: ¿estas bien?

Tú: ¿eh?

Fubuki: es que estas muy roja, ¿te sientes bien?

Tú: eh, si claro ten el desayuno debo irme adiós siente como en tu casa – le diste el plato con tu desayuno a Fubuki y saliste corriendo hacia la casa de Kido.

Fubuki: vaya eso si que fue raro, bueno será mejor desayunar y después saldré a caminar hasta las 12

Tú, corrías y corrías sin mirar hacia el frente, hasta que chocaste con alguien y caíste al suelo.

Tú: ¡ay!, disculpa, no fue mi intención, ¡Goenji! O/O

Goenji: no te preocupes – te estira la mano para ayudarte a levantarte, ante tal acto, tu te sonrojaste muchísimo, Goenji se dio cuenta de aquello y él también se sonrojo, pero lo disimulo mirando hacia el lado.

Goenji: _*¿que demonio me pasa? ¿Por qué me sonrojo?, pero… se ve tan linda sonrojada, pero que rayos… será que me gusta, bien Shuya Goenji, no hay vuelta atrás, te has enamorado, pero que digo… ya no lo negare es cierto, pero… ella ¿sentirá lo mismo?*_

Tú: *_es tan guapo, ¡lo amo!, espera un momento que he dicho… ¿lo amo?, ¿será eso?, bien estaría completamente segura de eso si lo hubiera pensado ayer… antes de que llegara ese chico… pero aun me gusta más Goenji… ¿será que puedo estar enamorada de ambos?, o solamente, ¿Fubuki me esta confundiendo?, ay no lo se, no se realmente lo que siento, ayer lo tenia tan claro y… y ahora todo es tan confuso*_ - seguías tan metida en tus pensamientos, hasta que…

Goenji: ¿te levantaras o prefieres quedarte en el piso toda la mañana?

Tú: ¿eh?, lo siento – tomaste su mano y te levantaste.

Goenji: ¿a donde ibas con tanta prisa?

Tú: a casa de Kido

Goenji: pero… vas en sentido contrario

Tú: ¿QUE?, es cierto, no puede ser después de todo no me aprendí el camino

Goenji: ._.U, sabes me dirijo hacia allá, ¿vamos juntos?

Tú: O/O s… s… si… cla… claro

Goenji: bien vamos

Comenzaron a caminar en un completo silencio, no sabias que decir ya que aun seguías muy sonrojada por lo ocurrido y Goenji iba muy entretenido mirando la nada misma. Iban a punto de llegar y Goenji decidió romper el silencio.

Goenji: por cierto, ¿a que vienes?

Tú: ¿Qué a que vengo?, pues, veras lo que sucede es que…

Goenji: *_será, ¿que tiene algo con Kido?, no es imposible, ¿será?, un momento… ¿estoy celoso?, no, no puede ser eso, eso es imposible…*_

¿?: ¿Qué les sucede?

Tú: Kido *_salvada por la campana*_

Kido: llegas temprano (TN)

Tú: si jeje

Kido: Goenji

Goenji: ¿te llamo Endo?

Kido: así es… pero si quieres preguntarme de que se trata te diré que no tengo ni la más mínima idea

Goenji: ya veo…

Tú: ¿eh?

Kido: es cierto, tú también debes venir con nosotros (TN), Endo no te llamo por que no tenía tu número, creo que el entrenamiento se suspende por hoy

Goenji: *_¿entrenamiento?*_

Tú: bien…

Kido: bueno vamos

Tú: si – Kido y tú comenzaron a caminar quedando Goenji atrás sumido en sus pensamientos.

Goenji: *_será que en realidad tienen algo, será que… que… ellos son novios, ¿son novios?, pero hablo de un entrenamiento, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?, no lo entiendo, que yo sepa ella no juega futbol, entonces ¿Qué harán?, ¿Por qué ella no me respondió cuando se lo pregunte?, ¿será que lo tienen en secreto?, debo averiguarlo todo… y… - Goenji fue sacado de sus pensamientos._

Kido: ¡EY! Goenji, ¿no vienes?

Goenji: ¿eh?, si, si ya voy – Goenji corrió hasta alcanzarlos

Tú: *_vaya, Goenji esta muy guapo esta mañana, per que estoy diciendo*, _Kido…

Kido: ¿eh, dime que sucede?

Tú: exactamente… ¿Dónde vamos?

Kido: a la ribera del rio

Tú: ¿a la ribera del rio?

Goenji: ya la veras cuando lleguemos

Tú: esta bien…

Mientras tanto cerca de la ribera del rio, había un chico de cabello plateado esperando a alguien.

* * *

Fubuki: mmm… que raro dijo que quería verme antes de la junta y no llega

¿?: ¡EY! Disculpa por llegar tarde

Fubuki: no hay problema, pero pensé que no ibas a venir Haruna

Haruna: disculpa es que tuve problemas con mi cabello, pero ya esta todo solucionado

Fubuki: ya veo… dime de ¿Qué es lo que querías hablarme?

Haruna: esto… O/O yo… *_se lo diré sea como sea, le diré a Fubuki lo que siento por él*_

Fubuki: ¿eh?

Haruna: yo quería… decirte que…

¿?: Hola Chicos

Fubuki: Hola Endo

Endo: que bien no ha llegado nadie eso es bueno, será una buena sorpresa

Fubuki: si los únicos que saben que esto aquí eres tú y Haruna, a propósito ¿que tenias que decirme Haruna?

Haruna: a esto… no… no es nada, solo que me alegra de que estés aquí

Fubuki: muchas gracias, me alegra mucho volver a verte amiga

Haruna: _*amiga, ''amiga'', jamás me había dolido tanto esa palabra será, que desde que se fue me fui dando cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía hacia él…*_

Endo: bien iré a ver si a llegado alguien, esperen aquí les llamare, para que vayan hacia allá jeje, esto es ¡emocionante!

Fubuki: Endo, no es para tanto

Endo: claro que si, bien me voy – después de decir eso Endo se marcho quedando solamente Haruna y Fubuki.

Fubuki: Haruna, ¿puedo confesarte algo?

Haruna: s… si – Haruna sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y se ruborizaba.

Fubuki: conocí a una chica, guapa e inteligente, y… aunque llevo poco tiempo de conocerla, siento algo cada vez que la veo, ¿tu crees en el amor a primera vista?

Haruna: no… yo no creo en el amor – dijo en tono frio y mirando hacia el suelo.

Fubuki: ¿Que sucede…?

Haruna: no es nada

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Haruna, y ella se levanta y comienza a caminar, dejando a Fubuki atrás.

Haruna: vamos

Fubuki: si – dijo en tono preocupado

* * *

Tú: ¿aun queda mucho?

Kido: no ya llegamos es ahí

Tú: wow es una gran cancha de Futbol, y están todos reunidos

Goenji: ¡ENDO!

Endo: Al fin llegan chicos – se acercaron hacia la cancha – bien, solo falta que lleguen ellos dos

Kido: ¿ellos dos?

Kazemaru: ¿de quienes hablas?

Kabeyama: se… se… ¿serán fantasmas?

¿?: Que yo sepa, soy pálido pero no transparente

Todos: ¡Fubuki!

Kido: ¿Qué hacías con Haruna?

Endo: tranquilo Kido ella solamente lo acompañaba, hasta que llegaran todos

Kido: bien…

Tú: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fubuki: ¿eh? ¿Qué tal (TN)?

Goenji: ¿se conocen? – dijo en tono celoso

Tú: si, él vive en mi casa

Todos: ¡VIVEN JUNTOS!

Endo: eso yo no lo sabía Fubuki

Kido: vaya sorpresa

Fubuki: les contare… lo que sucede es que la secundaria Haruken esta siendo remodelada, así que como no somos muchos estudiantes fuimos enviados de intercambio a diferentes ciudades de Japón

Kido: y tú fuiste enviado a la ciudad de inazuma, y te estas quedando en la casa de (TN) ¿no es así?

Fubuki: así es, la madre de (TN) fue muy amable en recibirme en su casa

Endo: bueno entonces, el será el nuevo integrante de el equipo

Kazemaru: ¿estas en la secundaria Raimon?

Fubuki: si, fue una suerte al parecer el director de Raimon fue quien quiso que yo estudiara ahí

Endo: bien, entonces ¡Bienvenido al equipo Fubuki!

Kido: hay otro integrante… nuevo en el equipo

Endo: ¿Quién?

Tú: acabo de acordarme de que no alimente a mi gato jeje

Fubuki: tú no tienes gato ¿o si?

Tú: después no alegues si por las noches alguien intenta ahogarte con la almohada

Fubuki: O.O

Goenji: ¿a que te refieres Kido? Explícate…

Kido: (TN) se unira al equipo

Endo: ¿hablas enserio?

Tú: si Kido hablas enserio – dijiste asustada

Kido: claro que si, ya estas lo suficientemente lista

Tú: pero… pero… aun falta un entrenamiento me dijiste que faltaba uno

Goenji: con que de eso hablaban ¿eh? Pff' que alivio

Tú: O/O

Kido: ¿Qué creías que era?

Goenji: yo… yo… - dijo muy sonrojado y tratando de disimularlo

Fubuki: *_creo que, hay amor mutuo entre ellos_*- Fubuki miraba la escena desilusionado

Haruna: *_con que de ella se trataba_*

Endo: bien es Hora de irnos, ya que mañana habrá clases, descansen chicos y mañana practicaremos con nuestros dos nuevos integrantes.

Todos: ¡SI!

Todos se fueron yendo y tú obviamente te fuiste junto con Fubuki hacia tu casa. Ambos iban en completo silencio.

Fubuki: *_¿amor a primera vista, eh?, yo creo en el, ya que es lo que a mi me ha pasado, debo… luchar por ella, debo conquistarla y debo hacerlo lo antes posible, o si no la perderé*_

Tú: ¿te gusta Haruna?

Fubuki: ¿eh?, ¿a que viene la pregunta?

Tú: no… nada… fue por pura curiosidad – dijiste muy sonrojada

Fubuki: *_es ahora o nunca*_, (TN) ¿tu crees en el amor a primera vista?

Tú: ¿amor a primera vista?, si… pienso que es el amor mas lindo que puede existir

Fubuki: pues a mi me paso eso… cuando te conoci…

* * *

Bueno ese fue 5° capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios :D saludos que esten muy bien todos n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, disculpen la tardanza :P es que estaba fuera de mi ciudad y sin internet, bueno hice este capitulo a la rapida espero que les guste, les prometo que escribire el otro lo antes posible :D

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Capitulo anterior: 

_Fubuki: *es ahora o nunca*, (TN) ¿tu crees en el amor a primera vista?_

_Tú: ¿amor a primera vista?, si… pienso que es el amor mas lindo que puede existir_

_Fubuki: pues a mi me paso eso… cuando te conocí…_

Capitulo 6:

Tú: …

Fubuki: la… lamento decírtelo así de repente, pero… yo también creo en el amor a primera vista y yo sé que lo que me paso contigo es amor a primera vista, desde que llegue a la ciudad de Inazuma y te conocí, siento… siento cosas que nunca antes e sentido… y me gustaría mucho tenerte a mi lado, pero… no sé que es lo que opinas…

Tú: yo… *_que sucede, por que siento esto, mi… corazón se aceleró demasiado cuando Fubuki me dijo eso… ¿Por qué?, si a mi me gusta Goenji, aunque Fubuki es… es tan guapo, si es muy pero muy guapo, pero… Goenji… él seguramente no siente lo mismo que yo… ¿Qué pasaría si le doy una oportunidad a Fubuki?, quien sabe tal vez termine enamorándome de él, pero… ya sé, le daré una oportunidad, si no logro sentir algo mas que atracción por él, no seguiremos, ya que no quiero mentirle ni hacerle daño…_* Fubuki yo… - no pudiste terminar de hablar ya que Fubuki te interrumpió con un beso… un increíble beso, al cual tú correspondiste.

Fubuki: lo… lo lamento… es que no pude resistirme – dijo completamente sonrojado y mirando hacia el lado.

Tú: Fubuki… - fue lo único que pudiste decir ya que estabas completamente avergonzada.

Fubuki: quiero que me digas algo… ¿quie… quieres ser mi… novia?

Tú: Fubuki…

Fubuki: ¿te gusta alguien mas, no es así?

Tú: así es, pero es un amor imposible, por eso acepto tu propuesta

Fubuki: ¿ah? ¿Hablas en serio?

Tú: con una condición

Fubuki: ¿Cuál?

Tú: que si no logro enamorarme de ti, quiero que se acabe lo nuestro, no quiero que sufras, ya que no acepto solo para olvidarme de ese amor, si no que cuando llegaste a mi casa, sentí cosas, que… como decirlo… me confundieron, antes de que tú llegaras, yo estaba completamente segura de el amor que sentía por ese chico pero… cuando te vi, sentí cosas, sentí que… ya no estaba segura si en realidad lo amaba, por que tu me confundiste completamente…

Fubuki: te prometo que hare todo lo posible, para que te enamores de mí

Tú: eso espero – Fubuki te tomo con delicadeza de la cintura y te beso cariñosamente.

Fubuki: ¿vamos a casa?

Tú: si… ¡ah! Una cosa más, mi madre no se debe enterar de esto

Fubuki: bien – dijo con su típica sonrisa – vamos – dijo dándote su mano.

Tú: bi… bien – dijiste sonrojada y nerviosa, tomaste su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa

Fubuki: te ves linda cuando te sonrojas

Tú: ¿Qué? Yo… yo… yo no, no estoy son… sonrojada – dijiste completamente nerviosa y sonrojándote aun mas.

Fubuki: esta bien, no lo estas

Siguieron caminando de la mano hacia tu casa, al llegar te soltaste de la mano de Fubuki, él comprendió inmediatamente, el porqué; entraron a la casa, tú primero, seguida por Fubuki.

Tú: ¡MAMÁ!, ¡ya llegamos! – No obtuviste respuesta - ¿mamá?

Fubuki: creo, que no llegara esta noche, mira estaba sobre la mesa… – te da una nota

Tú: tiene que trabajar…

Fubuki: eso significa que estaremos solos esta noche – dijo mientras te abrazaba por la espalda y te daba un pequeño beso en el cuello

Tú: *_solos… estamos solos, y… y… y somos novios_* ¿quieres cenar? – dijiste soltándote rápidamente de su abrazo

Fubuki: ah, claro… ¿te ayudo?

Tú: si… quieres…

Fubuki: bien – comenzaron a preparar algo rápido, pero tu tratabas de alejarte de Fubuki. - *_creo… creo que le da miedo estar a solas conmigo, ¿pensara que soy un pervertido?, yo no le haría nada que ella no quisiera, yo la quiero de verdad, será mejor que le haga saber eso_* yo… quiero decirte que aunque estemos solos, mis intenciones no son "esas", nada mas quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ya que recién esta comenzando lo nuestro

Tú: lo siento Fubuki, es que jamás había estado a solas con algún novio, y…

Fubuki: no te preocupes, yo no hare nada que tú no quieras

Tú: lo se… - después de decir eso, te acercaste a él, lo abrazaste tiernamente y depositaste un suave beso en sus labios.

Fubuki: te quiero…

Tú: yo también…

Terminaron de cocinar y se sentaron a la mesa a cenar, comieron en silencio.

Tú: *_vaya esta escena se parece a la que viví con Goenji, Goenji… aquella vez nos, nos besamos, si, fue un lindo beso que recordare por siempre…_* - fuiste sacada de tus pensamientos.

Fubuki: ¿sucede algo?

Tú: ¿ah? Emmm… no, no hay problema jeje

Fubuki: ¿segura?

Tú: si, si, si – dijiste nerviosamente

Fubuki: bien, te creeré – terminaron de cenar, lavaron los platos y se sentaron juntos a ver una película – bien, veamos que tal es esta

Tú: me gusta mucho esta película

Fubuki: ¿si?, yo no la e visto nunca

Tú: ¿no? pero si 3msc (3 metros sobre el cielo), es muy famosa

Fubuki: mmm… no, no había oído hablar de ella

Tú: bueno no importa solo veámosla

Comenzaron a ver la película, tú estabas muy concentrada viéndola y Fubuki viéndote a ti, poco a poco comenzó a acercar y paso su brazo por tu hombro de forma protectora, tu sin darte cuenta te fuiste acomodando a su lado, quedando muy abrazados, siguieron de la misma manera viendo la película, hasta que termino, al terminar te diste cuenta de que estaban muy acurrucados y te separaste rápidamente de él, completamente sonrojada.

Tú: disculpa es que no me di cuenta

Fubuki: ¿Por qué te disculpas, se supone que somos novios?

Tú: disculpa, es q aun no logro acostumbrarme

Fubuki: aaahhh (suspiro) no te disculpes, no hay problema, después de todo comenzamos hoy no más

Tú: si… creo, creo que será mejor ir a dormir mañana tenemos clases

Fubuki: tienes razón – ambos subieron al segundo piso.

Tú: bien, buenas noches

Fubuki: si buenas noches – le diste un pequeño beso fugaz y entraste rápidamente a tu habitación.

Fubuki también, entro a su habitación, ambos se acostaron en sus camas y se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, si quieren pueden dejar sugerencias para el desarrollo de la historia, pero recuerden que la pareja principal eres Tú y Goenji, bueno hasta luego :D

**IMPORTANTE: creare una nueva historia y necesito 3 personajes femeninas para que aparezcan en la historia, dejen un review con el nombre que quieren aparecer y con que chico les gustaria (traten de que no se repitan, los de los otros comentarios), lo hare por orden de comentario, es decir que las 3 primeras seran las que aparecerán, bueno eso adiós :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aqui les traigo el 7° capitulo de este Fic, trate de ponerle algo de tragedia pero no me salio muy bien, pero espero que les agrade... :D !dejen comentarios!

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Capitulo 7:

A la mañana siguiente, te levantaste, te duchaste y te arreglaste para ir al colegio.

Tú: es cierto, es el primer día de Fubuki…

Bajaste a la cocina y te diste cuenta de que Fubuki se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

Tú: *_vaya, si que se ve guapo…_*

Fubuki: buenos días

Tú: buenos días… - te acercaste a él lo abrazaste y le diste un beso. Fubuki: vaya veo que hoy estas de buenas…

Tú: si, vaya se te ve mejor de lo que pensaba el uniforme de Raimon

Fubuki: ¿pensabas que me vería feo?

Tú: la verdad si – comienzas a reírte

Fubuki: eso no fue nada amable, deberás compensármelo

Tú: ¿ah si?, y ¿con que seria?

Fubuki: sorpréndeme – pusiste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le diste un beso apasionado, al cual él correspondió.

Tú: ¿con eso esta bien?

Fubuki: si, con eso me conformo por el momento, ¿desayunemos?

Tú: si

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a servirse sus desayunos, al terminar los dos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la casa, los dos se fueron tomados de la mano.

Tú: vaya, creo que hoy no hay buen clima

Fubuki: eso parece, tal vez llueva

Tú: no me gusta la lluvia

Fubuki: ¿Por qué?

Tú: por que me recuerda a la tristeza

Fubuki: creo… creo que tienes razón – los dos continuaron su camino hacia el instituto, cuando llegaron se dirigieron a hablar con el director, para que le asignara una clase a Fubuki.

Tú: vaya, nos toco en la misma clase

Fubuki: si que suerte, también esta ahí Kido, Endo, Aki, Kazemaru y Goenji

Tú: si… *_Goenji…_* - se dirigieron al salón y entraron aun tomados de la mano, al entrar todos los quedaron viendo, a lo cual ambos se sonrojaron, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Endo y los demás.

Tú: Hola

Aki: Hola

Kazemaru: vaya, creo que sucedió algo importante ayer… - dijo con tono picaron.

Kido: ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿no?

Endo: ¿son novios?

Goenji: que no es obvio – dijo en tono frio.

Fubuki: si capitán, (TN) es mi novia

Goenji: *_novios, eso, eso significa ¿que la perdí?, no… no, me niego a aceptarlo, pero… Fubuki logro hacer lo que yo no me atreví de hacer, necesito… necesito hablar con ella_*

Aki: pues, ¡felicidades!

Tú: muchas gracias – en eso entra el profesor, y Fubuki se dirige hacia él.

Profesor: tomen asiento, bien chicos, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, él viene de intercambio de Hokkaido

Fubuki: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shirou Fubuki – las chicas comenzaron a murmurar cosas, lo cual hiso que te molestara.

Profesor: ¡Silencio!, bien Fubuki siéntate al lado de la señorita Kino, por favor levanta la mano para que tu compañero sepa quien eres

Fubuki: no hace falta, ya la conozco

Profesor: ¿si?, entonces ve a tu lugar

Fubuki: si – se dirigió al lugar indicado y se sentó junto a Aki, la clase prosiguió normalmente, sin mayores novedades, bueno solo un Goenji distraído y tú pensativa.

Profesor: ¿señor Goenji?, ¿señor Goenji? – No obtenía respuesta del delantero - ¡GOENJI!

Goenji: ¿si?

Profesor: ¿me puede decir de qué estaba hablando?

Goenji: la verdad es que no se…

Profesor: ¿me puede decir que es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este rato?

Goenji: nada…

Profesor: por favor retírese de la sala

Goenji: si – Goenji sin poner resistencia salió del salón, todos lo observaban sorprendidos.

Tú: Goenji – Fubuki se dio cuenta de la mirada de preocupación que tenías con Goenji.

Fubuki: *_creo… creo que tenia razón, es Goenji ese amor imposible para ti… pero… ahora estas conmigo, y hare todo lo posible para que te enamores…_*

La clase continuo, tu seguías pensativa, después de un tiempo todas las clases terminaron y era hora de el entrenamiento.

Endo: ¡bien! Vamos a entrenar

Kido: no grites en la sala

Fubuki: ¿vamos? – dijo ofreciéndote su mano

Tú: si… - tomaste su mano y siguieron a los chicos hacia la cancha, al llegar estaba el resto del equipo, observando la cancha.

Endo: ¿Qué sucede?

Kabeyama: Goenji… - al escuchar eso pusiste tu mirada rápidamente en la cancha, y lo viste haciendo tiros a la portería, pero, ninguno lograba entrar.

Endo: pero… ¿Qué le sucede? Esta solo en la cancha, sin ningún portero y no anota…

Tú: Goenji… - dijiste preocupada y por lo bajo, pero Fubuki logro escuchar y bajo la mirada.

Kido: ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo Goenji? – Goenji escucho a Kido y Volteo a verlo.

Goenji: entrenando – dijo en tono frio - *_no puede ser, esta todo el equipo y no puede notar su presencia__*****_

Endo: bien, vamos todos a entrenar

Todos: ¡si! – todos corrieron hacia la cancha excepto tú y Kido.

Kido: tú también debes entrenar

Tú: ¿es necesario?

Kido: claro, eres la nueva integrante del equipo, Fubuki también lo es, pero a diferencia de ti, él ya ha jugado anteriormente con el equipo, y no tiene dificultad alguna en empezar a jugar cuando quiera, pero tú recién estas comenzando a jugar futbol, y lo mejor será que te acostumbres desde ya al equipo

Tú: está bien – dijiste son ganas

Kido: bien – se fue a la cancha, tú dejaste tus cosas en la banca, y te dirigiste hacia la cancha, con calma y sin ánimos.

Kido: oye Fubuki, ¿Qué le sucede a (TN)?

Fubuki: no… no lo se

Kido: pues deberías saberlo, es tu novia…

Fubuki: si… es mi novia…

El entrenamiento pasó, con Goenji distraído y tú sin ganas, todos se fueron, tú y Fubuki iban camino a casa tomados de la mano, pero iban en completo silencio y tu mirando hacia el lado, llegaron a la casa y le soltaste la mano y entraste, él te siguió y al entrar te diste cuenta de que tu mamá se encontraba en la casa.

Mamá: Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Tú: bien mamá, iré a mi habitación – subiste rápidamente y entraste a tu habitación.

Mamá: ¿Qué le sucederá…? que tal Fubuki, ¿como te ha ido en tu primer día?

Fubuki: muy bien, gracias, creo… creo que yo también iré a mi habitación

Mamá: ¿enserio, no quieres tomar té conmigo?

Fubuki: … claro

Mamá: que bien, iré por el, siéntate

Fubuki: si…

Mientras tanto en tu habitación:

Tú: ¿Qué hare? Yo sé que Fubuki se dio cuenta, yo… amo a Goenji… - de repente suena tu celular – un mensaje… - lo leíste

_Necesito verte, te espero en el parque que esta cerca de tu casa, por favor necesito que vayas, atte. Goenji_

Tú: Goenji… -saliste rápidamente de tu habitación y te dirigiste a la sala

Mamá: ¿Qué sucede (TN)?

Tú: debo salir – saliste de tu casa rápidamente, dejando a Fubuki y a tu madre confundidos.

Fubuki: *_¿Qué le sucederá?_*

Tú corrías camino al parque, mientras comenzaba a llover cada vez mas fuerte, a ti poco te importo la lluvia, solo querías llegar pronto, al llegar te diste cuenta de que ahí estaba Goenji, completamente mojado ya que llovía bastante fuerte… tu te acercaste a él también, empapada.

Goenji: vaya, se parece al día, en que te mostré la secundaria

Tú: si… para que ¿querías verme?

Goenji: ¿Por qué?

Tú: ¿Por qué, que?

Goenji: ¿Por qué eres novia de Fubuki?

Tú: por que lo amo

Goenji: eso no es cierto

Tú: ¿por qué dices que no es cierto?

Goenji: por que no se te nota

Tú: bueno, y si no lo amo ¿Qué te interesa a ti?

Goenji: si me interesa y mucho – Goenji te tomo por la cintura.

Tú: Go… Goenji ¿Qué haces?

Goenji: no puedo aguantar mas, yo… yo… ¡te amo!

Tú: … - la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y por tus mejillas caían unas lágrimas, no se notaba a simple vista pero Goenji si las noto.

Goenji: ¿Por qué lloras?

Tú: ¿Por qué?

Goenji: ¿eh?

Tú: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios me lo dices ahora?

Goenji: no entiendo…

Tú: ¡yo me enamore de ti desde que te vi, pero me resigne a tenerte ya que tú no demostrabas nada por mí! – dijiste llorando

Goenji: yo también me enamore de ti, cuando te vi…

Tú: y se te ocurre decírmelo ahora que estoy intentando hacer mi vida con Fubuki

Goenji: yo no sabia que…

Tú: si tan solo, si tan solo me hubieras dado una señal, una pista de que yo te interesaba, jamás hubiera aceptado ser novia de Fubuki – cada vez llorabas con más sentimiento.

Goenji: pero…

Tú: ¿pero que?, ya es tarde Goenji…

Goenji: pero yo te amo…

Tú: Fubuki también me ama

Goenji: pero tu me amas a mi

Tú: si te amo a ti, pero… ya es tarde…

Goenji: claro que no, termina con Fubuki y… se mi novia

Tú: no sabes cuanto ansiaba oír esas palabras de ti, pero ya lo dije es tarde… yo estoy comenzando a sentir cosas más fuertes por Fubuki

Goenji: por favor…

Tú: lo siento Goenji… llegas tarde – después de decir eso te fuiste corriendo hacia tu casa, corrías y corrías, y cada vez llorabas más y más, sentías un enorme dolor al rechazar al chico que amabas, mientras Goenji se marchaba hacia su casa, todo empapado y había algo raro en Goenji, algo que por la lluvia no se podía ver, él, él estaba llorando, si el chico frio de Raimon estaba llorando. Tú seguías corriendo, y finalmente llegaste a tu casa, tuviste que tocar el timbre ya que del apuro habías olvidado, y lo que menos querías té era que alguien te viera, y para tu mala suerte Fubuki fue quien te abrió.

Fubuki: ¿Qué te paso? – dijo preocupado; tú solo te lanzaste hacia él, lo abrazaste y te pusiste a llorar, él estaba muy preocupado, pero decidió no preguntarte nasa, solamente correspondió al abrazo te acariciaba el cabello. Después de un rato te calmaste y desasiste el abrazo. - ¿estas mejor? – tu solo asentiste con la cabeza mientras te secabas las lagrimas. - ¿Qué sucedió?

Tú: yo, yo no quiero hablar de eso…

Fubuki: está bien… - dijo con un tono triste

Tú: ¿mi mamá?

Fubuki: se fue a trabajar

Tú: ya veo… quiero… quiero ir a dormir, disculpa que te deje solo

Fubuki: no hay problemas, que descanses

Tú: igual tú… - después de decir eso subiste y te fuiste a tu habitación.

Fubuki: *_¿Por qué no confía en mi?_* - Fubuki decidió también irse a dormir, pero muy triste ya que tú no le habías dicho lo que te sucedió.

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, he publicado un nuevo fic, para que lo lean si quieren, bueno muchas gracias por leer y saludos, espero sus comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, aquí les traigo otro capitulo del fic, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen review. :D

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Capitulo 8:

Al otro día Fubuki se levanto, y te espero abajo para que desayunaran, pero pasaron unos minutos y ya era hora de que se fueran a clases, pero tú no bajabas, así que Fubuki decidió ir a ver que era lo que sucedía, fue hacia tu habitación, toco varias veces la puerta pero no obtenía respuesta, así que decidió entrar, cuando entro te vio acostada y se dio cuenta de que respirabas con mucha dificultad… se acercó a ti silenciosamente.

Fubuki: ¿estas despierta? – dijo susurrando

Tú: no te preocupes, si lo estoy

Fubuki: ¿te sientes bien?

Tú: no mucho, por eso no me he levantado, no tengo ganas

Fubuki: mmm… - puso una mano sobre tu frente – por Dios, estas ardiendo en fiebre

Tú: no es para tanto

Fubuki: claro que si, debió haber sido por llegar ayer toda mojada

Tú: seguramente…

Fubuki: ¿Por qué?

Tú: ¿eh?

Fubuki: ¿Por qué no me quieres contar lo que sucedió? Soy tu novio deberías tenerme confianza

Tú: Fubuki… claro que confió en ti, pero… hay cosas que en realidad quiero olvidar y lo que sucedió ayer es una de ellas…

Fubuki: bien…

Tú: deberías irte ya, o llegaras tarde

Fubuki: pero… no puedo dejarte sola, estas muy enferma

Tú: no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, descanso hoy y mañana estaré como nueva

Fubuki: ¿estas segura?

Tú: claro, ve yo estaré bien

Fubuki: bien… - Fubuki te dio un beso en la frente y fue hacia la puerta para irse – que estés bien, cuídate

Tú: si… ve con cuidado

Fubuki: si… - después de decir eso él se marcho hacia la secundaria Raimon, tú decidiste dormir un poco más.

Fubuki iba camino a Raimon, iba muy lento y distraído, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que era tarde, se dirigió al salón de clases y abrió la puerta, estaban todos concentrados en la clase, pero cuando se abrió la puerta todos fijaron sus miradas hacia Fubuki.

Profesor: llega tarde señor Fubuki

Fubuki: lo… lo lamento tuve un imprevisto

Profesor: bien… lo dejare pasar solo porque es su segundo día

Fubuki: muchas gracias profesor

Profesor: tome asiento

Fubuki: si… - Fubuki se sentó y prefirió no hablar con nadie.

Profesor: bien pasare la lista **(Disculpen que no la ponga por orden del alfabeto) - **Ichirota Kazemaru

Kazemaru: presente

Profesor: Yuto Kido

Kido: presente

Profesor: Aki Kino

Aki: presente

Profesor: Satoru Endo

Endo: presente

Profesor: Shirou Fubuki – él no contesto, ya que estaba muy distraído – Shirou Fubuki… - no obtenia repuestas

Aki: Fubuki di presente – le dijo susurrando al albino

Profesor: ¡Fubuki!

Fubuki: ¿ah? Presente… - dijo con poco interés

Profesor: debe estar más atento o si no le pediré que se retire del salón, ¿entendió?

Fubuki: si…

Profesor: Shuya Goenji – no hubo respuesta – es cierto llamo su padre avisando de que estaba resfriado… mmm… bien

Fubuki: *_¿resfriado?, igual que (TN), que coincidencia, o será que… no, no puede ser posible, ¿o si?, ¿habrán estado juntos?, pero… (TN) es mi novia, pero a ella le gustaba Goenji, era demasiado notorio, debo… debo saber que fue lo que sucedió_* - de repente Fubuki fue sacado de sus pensamiento por Aki.

Aki: Fubuki… - dijo susurrando

Fubuki: ¿eh? ¿Que sucede?

Aki: el profesor… - Fubuki levanto la vista y vio que el profesor estaba frente a él.

Profesor: ¿me podría decir que acabo de decir?

Fubuki: esto… yo…

Profesor: no sabe ¿verdad?, por favor tome sus cosas y retírese del salón

Fubuki: si… - él hiso lo que le indico el profesor y salió de la sala… - *_debo saber que sucedió, tengo derecho a saber_* - Fubuki se puso a correr y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, haciendo que esa persona callera al piso.

¿?: ¡Ay!

Fubuki: disculpa no te vi – la ayudo a levantarse

¿?: No te preocupes

Fubuki: de verdad lo lamento Haruna…

Haruna: no hay problema, dime…

Fubuki: ¿si?

Haruna: ¿por qué tienes tus cosas, y por qué estas fuera del salón?

Fubuki: lo que sucedió es que el profesor me hecho de el salón

Haruna: ¿Por qué?

Fubuki: lo que sucede es que tengo unos problemas y estaba distraído

Haruna: ¿problemas? Ya veo…

Fubuki: debo irme, debo solucionarlos…

Haruna: espera… - no pudo terminar ya que Fubuki se había ido corriendo.

El peli plata continuaba corriendo por todo la secundaria Raimon, él buscaba una salida, buscaba un lugar por donde escaparse, él nunca hacia esas cosas, pero ahora para él era necesario hacerlo; busco por todas partes y no encontraba nada, hasta que cerca de la caseta del club de futbol encontró un muro lo bastantemente bajo como para saltarlo, lo mas rápido que pudo lo hiso y sin mas rodeos se dirigió hasta tu casa. Al llegar entro (**él tenia llaves**) y se encontró con un silencio, comenzó a llamarte, pero no obtenía respuesta , así que comenzó a gritar tu nombre desesperadamente, pero nada… comenzó a buscarte por todas partes primero tu habitación, luego el baño y nada; decidió revisar la cocina y al entrar se encuentra contigo, que estabas tirada en el piso, se agacho hacia ti y te tomo entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que respirabas con bastante dificultad, mas que en la mañana; tomo su celular y decidió llamar a una ambulancia, le dijeron que llegarían en unos 10 minutos, al colgar el tiro su celular y te abrazo, y poco a poco comenzó a derramar lagrimas, él estaba llorando, él sentía que toda la culpa era de él por haberte dejado sola, pasaron los 10 minutos y llego la ambulancia, tocaron el timbre y Fubuki se levanto del piso contigo embrazo, y te dejo sobre el sillón, se seco las lagrimas y abrió la puerta, después de abrir les indico que lo siguieran hasta el sillón, al llegar ahí los hombres comenzaron a examinarte ya que aun seguías inconsciente. Fubuki oía todo lo que decían los hombres, como "tiene una temperatura muy alta", "debemos llevarla inmediatamente", pero Fubuki solo se dedicaba a observarte, pareciera que estuviera en shock, pero no era así, él no tenia nada que decir. Te subieron a una camilla y te llevaron hacia la ambulancia, un hombre se acercó a Fubuki y le pregunto si iba a acompañarlos, él solo se limito a asentir, subieron todos a la ambulancia, y se dirigieron hacia el hospital. Al llegar te llevaron a una sala para que te viera un doctor, a Fubuki le pidieron que se quedara en la sala de espera. Te entraron a una sala y un enfermo fue en busca del doctor, el enfermero entro a una sala y había un hombre con bata blanca y un muchacho de la edad tuya.

Enfermero: doctor Goenji, disculpe la ambulancia a traído a una chica inconsciente, tiene mucha temperatura y respira con bastante dificultad.

Sr. Goenji: voy inmediatamente

Enfermero: bien – se marcho hacia la sala en la que estas.

Sr. Goenji: debes irte a la casa y descansar, Shuya ¿entendiste?

Goenji: si…

Sr. Goenji: debo irme, adiós

Goenji: adiós – el Sr. Goenji se marcho hacia la sala donde estas y Goenji se marchaba hacia sus casa, cuando iba pasando por la sala de espera se percato de que estaba Fubuki con la mirada hacia el suelo, decidió acercarse a él, no sabia por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento, tal vez Fubuki tenia lago y después de todo era su amigo.

Goenji: Hola – Fubuki levantó la mirada hacia Goenji.

Fubuki: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Goenji: tengo un resfriado eso es todo

Fubuki: ya veo… - sin que se dieran cuenta una enfermera se acerca a ellos.

¿?: Fubuki, ¿Qué paso? – dijo con un tono de tristeza y preocupación.

Fubuki: Señora (TA)

Mamá (TN): por favor dime ¿Qué sucedió?

Fubuki: en la mañana no se levanto, fui a verla y estaba acostada, tenía temperatura y le costaba bastante respirar, quise quedarme a cuidarla pero no me lo permitió, me fui hacia la secundaria y cuando regrese la encontré tirada en la cocina, fue… fue mi culpa no debí haberme ido, debí haberme quedado a cuidarla…

Mamá (TN): tranquilo esto no fue tu culpa, aun no sabemos por que se enfermo

Goenji: yo… se por qué… ella, ella estuvo bajo la lluvia…

Fubuki: ayer llego toda empapada…

Goenji: si yo no la hubiera llamado, si yo no le hubiera pedido que fuera hacia el parque esto, esto no estaría pasando – Fubuki al oír eso se abalanzo sobre Goenji cayendo los al piso, Fubuki sobre él; Fubuki levanto el puño para darle un golpe, Goenji solamente cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe, ya que según él se lo merecía… Fubuki se mantuvo con el puño en alto mientras tu madre observaba espantada, finalmente Fubuki golpeo, pero Goenji abrió los y se dio cuenta de que no lo había golpeado a él si no el piso.

Fubuki: no vale la pena – dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba – después de todo eres mi amigo y te aprecio...

Goenji: yo… - dijo mientras se levantaba, Goenji miro a tu madre que aun seguía espantada

Mamá (TN): yo iré a ver a mi hija, ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?

Goenji: no se preocupe no hay problema

Mama (TN): bien… - ella se marcho de la sala de espera.

Goenji: lo lamento

Fubuki: ¿Por qué?

Goenji: por haber llamado a (TN), aun sabiendo que era tu novia…

Fubuki: ...

Goenji: ella me dijo que me amaba… pero que ya me estaba olvidando, yo también la amo, pero fui un idiota al no demostrarle lo que sentía a tiempo… ella, ella ya me esta olvidando…

Fubuki: claro que no, ella no te esta olvidando, aunque me duela decirlo ella te ama… y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso… ¿me harías un favor?

Goenji: el que quieras

Fubuki: cuídala, hazla feliz y no la dejes ir – después de decir eso Fubuki se levanto y camino hacia la salida del hospital; se fue de el hospital dejando a un muy confundido Goenji.

* * *

eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, solo para aclarar mi intencion no fue dejar a Fubuki mal, solo quise darle algo de drama... bueno espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo del Fic, espero que sea de su agrado... :D espero sus comentarios

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Capitulo 9:

Goenji estaba en la sala de espera sentado, él estaba recordando lo que Fubuki le dijo.

Flash Back

_Fubuki: cuídala, hazla feliz y no la dejes ir – después de decir eso Fubuki se levanto y camino hacia la salida del hospital; se fue de el hospital dejando a un muy confundido Goenji._

Fin Flash Back

Goenji: *_¿Por qué Fubuki me habrá pedido eso, por que se habrá ido así, sin mas?, sin siquiera ver a (TN)…_*

¿?: Disculpa – dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Goenji.

Goenji: ¿si?, disculpe estaba… pensando, usted es la mamá de (TN), ¿verdad?

Mamá (TN): si, así es… disculpa ¿me podrías decir donde esta Fubuki?

Goenji: se fue, no se donde fue…

Mamá (TN): ya veo… ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

Goenji: claro, el que quiera

Mamá (TN): lo que sucede es que debo regresar a mi labor, ¿podrías quedarte haciéndole compañía a (TN)?

Goenji: claro, no tengo ningún problema

Mamá (TN): muchas gracias Shuya

Goenji: ¿eh?

Mamá (TN): ¿eres hijo del doctor Goenji no es así?

Goenji: si

Mamá (TN): debo irme, muchas gracias, adiós, esta en la habitación 104

Goenji: esta bien, adiós

Tu madre se marcho, y Goenji se fue en busca de la habitación indicada, cuando la encontró golpeo suavemente, pero no recibió respuesta, decidió abrir la puerta, la abrió suavemente y entro, al entrar te vio acostada en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente, dormías tan profundamente que no lo sentiste, él se quedo observándote, la imagen que veía, a él le parecía hermosa, en realidad no todo lo que veía si no que era solamente tú, te observaba fijamente.

Goenji: *_que hermosa se ve durmiendo, y pensar que esta aquí por mi culpa, en realidad yo no me la merezco, no soy capas de protegerla, al contrario le ocasiono mas problemas, creo… creo que Fubuki es el indicado para cuidarla, pero, ¿Dónde estará Fubuki?, a pasado mas 2 horas desde que se fue del hospital_*

…

En la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Inazuma, se encontraba un chico de tez blanca y cabello plateado.

Fubuki: *_creo… creo que esto es lo mejor que podría hacer, (TN) quiero que seas feliz, y sé que tu felicidad no es junto a mi, si no junto a Goenji, aunque me duela debo aceptarlo, ya que te amo tanto que quiero que seas feliz_* - Frente al chico un tren se detiene y abre sus puertas, permitiendo la entrada de los pasajeros, Fubuki entro con calma, busco su asiento y se sentó, por su ventana pudo observar la torre de metal, e inconscientemente embozo una sonrisa hacia la dirección de la estructura. Finalmente el tren partió, llevándose junto a él al chico albino.

….

Goenji se encontraba sentado frente a tu cama, estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto, sin darse cuenta de que tú habías despertado, levantaste la mirada hacia él, estabas algo confundida ya que no recordabas lo que había sucedido.

Tú: ¿Goenji? – Al escuchar tu voz Goenji abrió los ojos rápidamente - ¿Qué hago aquí?

Goenji: (TN), ¿estas bien, como te sientes?

Tú: ¿eh?, si, estoy bien

Goenji: vaya, me alegro mucho, no sabes cuan preocupado estaba

Tú: ¿estoy en el hospital?

Goenji: si…

Tú: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Goenji: no se mucho, pero por lo que me entere Fubuki te encontró inconsciente y te trajo hasta aquí

Tú: ya veo… ¿eh? ¿Dónde esta Fubuki?

Goenji: yo… yo, no lo se, se fue del hospital y no lo vuelto a ver

Tú: entiendo, yo quería verlo

Goenji: … - hubo un pequeño silencio muy incomodo para ambos, hasta que Goenji rompió con el silencio. – yo… lo lamento tanto… si no hubiera sido por mi… nada, ¡nada de esto hubiera pasado! – tú quedaste asombrada por las palabras de Goenji, pero mas asombrada quedaste al ver que por las mejillas de Goenji comenzaban a correr unas lagrimas.

Tú: Go… Goenji

Goenji: por favor… por favor discúlpame – dijo mientras continuaba llorando.

Tú: no tengo por que disculparte, en primer lugar yo fui por decisión propia si hubiera querida no hubiera ido, en segundo lugar… todo lo que te dije fue mentira, yo aun te amo…

Goenji: por favor, quédate a mi lado… yo te amo

Tú: si… yo quiero estar contigo Shuya Goenji

Tú: eso era lo que quería oír – Goenji se acercó a ti, te tomo entre sus brazos y te beso apasionadamente, tú obviamente correspondiste. Después de un rato se separaron por falta de aire, tú lo mirabas y sonreías, te sentías tan feliz; por su parte Goenji también sonreía después de tanto tiempo al fin podía abrazarte y besarte todo lo que quisiera hasta que…

¿?: Hola

¿?: ¿Cómo te sientes (TN)?

¿?: ¿También estabas aquí Goenji?

Goenji: ¿eh? Endo, Kido, Aki

Tú: hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Kido: supimos que estabas enferma, y decidimos venir a verte, no esperábamos ver a Goenji aquí.

Goenji: lo que sucede es que yo andaba en una revisión y me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba aquí

Tú: ¿y como supieron que estaba enferma y en el hospital?

Endo: Fubuki nos lo dijo

Tú: Fubuki… - dijo con sorpresa

Kido: ¿tú sabes algo de él?, al parecer se retiro de la secundaria Raimon

Tú: ¡¿Qué?!

Aki: yo oí decir a Natsumi, que se había retirado del instituto y que regresaría a Hokkaido

Tú: eso no puede ser – rápidamente buscaste tu teléfono, pero no lo encontraste.

Goenji: ¿Qué buscas?

Tú: mi teléfono

Goenji: no creo que lo haya traído

Tú: por favor préstame el tuyo Goenji

Goenji: claro – Goenji le da su teléfono, rápidamente buscaste el numero de Fubuki, lo marcaste y esperaste a que contestara.

…

Fubuki: voy camino a Hokkaido, por favor te lo pedí cuida de (TN), amala y cuídala siempre yo sé que podrás hacerlo, adiós que sean felices, nos veremos pronto… - Fubuki termino con la llamada.

…..

Cuando Fubuki colgó la llamada, tú te quedaste en estado de shock, tenías la mirada fija y poco a poco las lagrimas fueron saliendo de tus ojos, asiendo que todos se preocuparan.

Aki: (TN) ¿Qué te sucede?

Kido: esta en estado Shock

Endo: esta llorando

Goenji: ¡ey! (TN), respóndeme, que te sucede, dime por favor estas bien, que te dijo – te decía mientras te tomaba por los hombros y te movía suavemente.

Tú: él…

Goenji: ¿él? ¿Hablas de Fubuki?

Tú: él... él se fue a Hokkaido

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! – tú seguías llorando, la noticia de que Fubuki se había ido te devastó, y saber que él le había pedido a Goenji que te cuidara y que te hiciera feliz, te calmaba un poco; poco a poco fuiste volviendo a la normalidad.

3 meses después…

Ya había pasado tres meses desde lo ocurrido, habías hablado varias veces con Fubuki, él estaba bien y eso te alegraba mucho. También varias cosas habían cambiado en tu vida, seguías en el equipo de Raimon, aunque te sentías rara, ya que no siempre una chica tiene la oportunidad de jugar futbol en el mismo equipo que el de su novio, así es Goenji y tú eran novios hace 2 meses… estaban muy felices. En estos momentos se encontraba el equipo de futbol en practica, tú jugabas en la posición de delantera junto a Goenji, ambos tenían una gran conexión, lo que hacia que jugaran mucho mejor.

Kido: ahí va el balón Goenji

Goenji: ¡si! – Goenji recibió el balón e hiso su tiro especial tornado de fuego, anoto un gol en la portería de Tachimukai, justo cuando Tachimukai iba a entregar el balón para continuar, comenzó a llover y en un dos por tres comenzó a llover muy fuerte. Todos los jugadores se retiraron rápidamente de la cancha, después de decir que no se seguiría con la practica, ya que la lluvia no cesaba, todos los integrantes del equipo se fueron, obviamente Goenji y tú se fueron juntos, corrían bastante, para no mojarse mucho, llovía mas y mas, te diste cuenta de que no tenias las llaves de tu casa y tu madre trabajarías hasta la tarde del día siguiente; así que Goenji te invito a su casa, tú aceptaste y así se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa de Goenji; al llegar se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie, había una nota que decía que el padre de él estaría trabajando, la nana de Yuka había tenido la noche libre ya que Yuka se encontraba en una pijamada de una amiga.

Goenji: creo que estaremos solos

Tú: Si…

Goenji: espérame aquí – Goenji rápidamente fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, fue hacia donde estabas. – ve a mi habitación, encima de mi cama deje algo de ropa que te puede servir, es mía y es un poco grande, pero como te dije puede servirte bastante.

Tú: si – te dirigiste a la habitación indicada y viste la ropa que te había dejado Goenji que era una playera y un short, rápidamente te quitaste tu ropa mojada y te pusiste la playera y te diste cuenta de que de lago te quedaba como vestido, así que decidiste no ponerte el Short. Saliste de la habitación y te dirigiste hacia Goenji, él te quedo mirando atentamente, claramente se notaba que te veías bastante sexi así como estabas, a tal acción te sonrojaste bastante, las hormonas de Goenji le empezaron a jugar malas pasadas, se acercó a ti te tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarte apasionadamente, tu correspondiste al beso… Goenji te tomo en brazos, y te llevo hacia su habitación, te recostó suavemente en la cama son deshacer el beso, cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron el uno al otro.

Goenji: yo…

Tú: te amo Goenji, y siempre lo hare… - después de decirle eso, lo besaste sin dejarlo hablar, el comprendió que tú aceptabas ser de él, así que sin mas Goenji y tú, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, saludos y gracias por leer :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado dejen review :D

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5

* * *

Capitulo 10:

Comenzó a alumbrar el sol, los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana y poco a poco alumbraban los rayos de sol sobre tu cara, abriste los ojos con mucho pesar, te sentías feliz, no sabias por que, te diste vuelta en la cama y chocaste con algo o mas bien con alguien, te diste cuenta de que era Goenji, el chico al que amabas y que ahora le pertenecías y él a ti, y finalmente te acordaste de por que razón era la felicidad que tenias, te diste cuenta de que era día sábado y no tendrías clases, así que decidiste acomodarte al lado de Goenji y continuar durmiendo.

4 semanas después…

Te levantaste ya que tenías clases, como siempre te fuiste a duchar, cuando terminaste te fuiste hacia tu pieza y pasaste por el lado de un calendario que tenias, al ver la fecha notaste algo raro.

Tú: mmm… hace 4 días que debería haberme llegado mi periodo, mmm… que raro, bueno debe ser que me estoy volviendo irregular, mejor me visto o llegare tarde a clases

Te arreglaste lo más rápido que pudiste y te fuiste rápidamente a la secundaria Raimon, llegaste entraste a clases, pero no saludaste a nadie ya que llegabas un poco atrasada, pero el profesor te había permitido ingresar al salón; las clases transcurrieron normalmente, cuando terminaron todos se pusieron de pie para retirarse, tú fuiste la primera en salir, ya que te dirigiste a cierto lugar rápidamente.

Endo: ¿Qué le sucederá a (TN)?

Kido: ni si quiera vino a saludarte después que se fue el profesor – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Goenji.

Goenji: no lo se, la nota algo extraña, será mejor que vaya a buscarla – Goenji se va.

Endo: recuerden llegar a tiempo a la práctica

Goenji: ¡SI!

Goenji te busco por todas partes, incluso en el baño, le había pedido a Aki, que te buscara ahí, pero no encontró nada. Fue al único lugar que falta, que se trataba del casino **(no se como se dirá en su país, pero es como un kiosco, pero mas grande)**, de repente te ve salir de ahí con una gran bolsa, él sin dudarlo se acerca a ti.

Goenji: ¿Qué haces?

Tú: ¡Goenji! Emmm… esto… es que tenía hambre

Goenji: ¿piensas comerte todo eso tú sola? Tú: al principio si, pero… ahora lo compartiré contigo Goenji: yo no quiero

Tú: ¿no?, bueno me lo como yo

Goenji: tenemos que ir a entrenar

Tú: es cierto bien, después comeré

Ambos se dirigieron, Goenji quiso tomar tu mano pero tú no te diste cuenta ya que ibas muy pendiente de lo que llevabas en la bolsa, además la sostenías con ambas manos, Goenji ante eso solo suspiro; llegaron a la cancha y se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban entrenando, tú le diste rápidamente tu bolsa a Aki, y te fuiste a la cancha.

Tú: ¡EY! Chicos denme el balón – dijiste en tono infantil.

Aki: ¿Qué le sucede?, esta muy infantil, ella no es así – dijo dirigiéndose a Goenji.

Goenji: lo se ella no es así, pero no tenga ni la más mínima idea de que tiene.

Endo: ¡Goenji ven a entrenar!

Goenji: ¡ya voy Endo! – Goenji se fue corriendo hacia la cancha.

Kazemaru: ahí va el balón Goenji – le da un pase a Goenji cual lo recibe

Goenji: ¡bien!

Tú: ¡Goenji! Por favor dámelo

Goenji: bien… - Goenji te da un pase, tu lo recibiste y fuiste hacia la portería, justo cuando estabas frente a ella, comenzaste a ver todo distorsionado y borroso.

Tú: mmm… que raro, por que veo 3 porterías, bueno no importa lanzare a la de la derecha – pateaste el balón de mala manera y este choco contra el marco de la portería, todos se sorprendieron al ver que habías fallado, justo cuando Endo te iba a devolver el balón, tú comenzaste a desvanecerte poco a poco y te desmayaste.

Goenji: ¡(TN)! – todos fueron corriendo hacia ti, Goenji te tomo en brazos y te saco de la cancha, te recostó sobre la banca y las chicas comenzaron a tratar de despertarte.

Aki: vaya, no logro hacer que despierte

Haruna: probemos con alcohol – ella le dio un algodón untado en alcohol a Aki, Goenji veía todo eso muy preocupado; las chicas comenzaron a mover el algodón muy cerca de tu nariz y poco a poco comenzaste a reaccionar.

Tú: ¿Q-que demonios me sucedió?

Goenji: ¿estas bien? – dijo acercándose a ti

Tú: si, lamento haberte preocupado

Aki: ¿dime, tienes alguna idea del por que te desmayaste?

Tú: mmm… lo único anormal que e tenido es el hambre excesiva y… - al pensarlo abriste los ojos como platos – no puede ser…

Aki: ¿Qué cosa, que sucede?

Tú: yo debo irme – te paraste rápidamente de la banca, pero volviste a marearte lo que hiso que calleras sentada en la banca.

Goenji: aun estas muy débil

Haruna: será mejor que no te esfuerces mucho

Tú te quedaste sentada y sin responder a lo que te decían, estabas pensando en lo que te podría a ver pasado.

Tú: *_no puede ser, mareos, antojos, desmayos y… retraso de mi periodo, esto es imposible… no, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando_* - seguías pensando en lo mismo y poco a poco te fuiste palideciendo, cada vez estabas más pálida y eso preocupaba bastante a todos.

Kido: esta muy pálida, debe estar enferma

Endo: no reacciona

Aki: lo mejor será llevarla al hospital – al escuchar esas palabras tu reaccionaste.

Tú: ¡no!, no por favor no me lleven al hospital, estoy bien enserio, lo único que necesito es descansar en mi casa un poco

Goenji: pero no perdemos nada con ir, estaría mas tranquilo si fueras

Tú: ¡no iré!, lo lamento, no seguiré con el entrenamiento me iré a mi casa – después de decir esas palabras tomaste tus cosas y te fuiste rápidamente.

Endo: no iras por ella – dijo dirigiéndose a Goenji.

Goenji: vamos a entrenar

Endo: pero…

Goenji: lo mejor será dejarla sola

Endo: bien…

Goenji se dirigió a la cancha, el resto del equipo también.

Tú corrías por el centro de la ciudad, te detuviste frente a un local, aun andabas con el uniforme del equipo de futbol, entraste temerosa al lugar, te pusiste frente al mostrador, y una vendedora fue hacia ti.

Vendedora: Hola, ¿juegas futbol?

Tú: si

Vendedora: dime, ¿necesitas vendas?

Tú: no

Vendedora: entonces ¿Qué necesitas?

Tú: necesito una…

Vendedora: ¿uh?

Tú: una… una prueba de embarazo – la cara de la vendedora se volvió seria.

Vendedora: claro – fue por una, y te la entrego

Tú: ¿Cuánto es?

Vendedora: no es nada, puedes llevártela

Tú: gracias

Vendedora: ¿sabes que si resulta positivo debes dejar el futbol inmediatamente?

Tú: si…

Tú saliste de la farmacia, metiste la prueba de embarazo dentro de tu bolso y te fuiste a tu casa, lo único que deseabas era que tu madre no estuviera. Llegaste a tu casa y te diste cuenta de que tu madre no estaba, suspiraste aliviada, subiste a tu habitación dejaste tus cosas en la cama y te metiste al baño, leíste las instrucciones e hiciste todo lo que decía, mientras esperabas te metiste a bañar… pensabas en todo lo que podría suceder si llegaba a resultar positivo todo.

Tú: *_¿Qué hare? ¿Goenji lo aceptara? ¿Cómo se lo diré a mi madre?, ¿estas son las consecuencias de nuestros actos? ¿Seré buena madre?_

_¿Estaremos listos?, son… son muchas las preguntas que tengo… necesito que alguien me las responda…_* - terminaste de bañarte, saliste de la tina, te envolviste en una toalla, tomaste la prueba sin verla y te fuiste hacia tu habitación, la dejaste en tu escritorio, te vestiste y arreglaste el cabello, suspiraste y con mucho miedo tomaste la prueba con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los abriste, y te diste cuenta de la realidad.

De repente sonó tu teléfono, fuiste a buscarlo y viste que la llamada era de Goenji, contestaste rápidamente.

…

Tú: ¿hola?

Goenji: (TN) ¿Cómo estas?

Tú: bien…

Goenji: te noto extraña ¿te sucede algo?

Tú: no, si

Goenji: ¿eh?

Tú: tenemos que hablar ¿puedes?

Goenji: ¿Dónde?

Tú: donde siempre, cerca del parque – colgaste la llamada

…

Tomaste tu cartera, saliste a su lugar especial, ese lugar que está cerca del parque.

* * *

eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen review, saludos y gracias por leer :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo de "Cerca del parque"... sin darme cuenta este fic tomo un rumbo que no queria, asi que decidi terminarlo, Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios en el primer capitulo y en los otros igual, bueno sin mas el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5

* * *

Capitulo 11:

Tú te dirigías a ese lugar especial para los dos, ese lugar cerca del parque. Cuando llegaste viste que Goenji estaba ahí, te dieron unas ganas de salir corriendo y llorar, pero te aguantaste y seguiste adelante, fuiste hacia donde estaba Goenji.

Tú: Hola

Goenji: Hola – Goenji trato de besarte, pero tú le corriste la cara.

Tú: no es un buen momento

Goenji: ¿y cuando lo será?

Tú: la verdad es que no se – poco a poco comenzaron a caer lagrimas por tus mejillas.

Goenji: ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo muy preocupado.

Tú: es que… no se como decírtelo… - comenzaste a llorar mas.

Goenji: ¿pero que sucede, vamos dímelo?

Tú: yo… yo…

Goenji: ¿tú que?

Tú: ¡estoy embarazada! – Goenji al escuchar quedo de piedra.

Goenji: …

Tú: dime algo… - seguías llorando.

Goenji: esto no puede ser – te tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar, seguido por ti.

Tú: ¿Dónde vamos?

Goenji: al hospital

Tú: pero… pero yo ya me hice una prueba y salió positiva… - dijiste mirando hacia el piso.

Goenji: pero hay un 30% de probabilidades de que sea un error el resultado

Tú: pero…

Goenji: oí a mi padre hablar por teléfono un día, él estaba diciendo a la otra persona que las pruebas de embarazos tienen una asertividad de un 70%

Tú: pero Goenji esa cifra es bastante alta

Goenji: no creas que si llega a ser verdad lo del embarazo te abandonare, al contrario siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte en todos los sentidos, pero aun estamos muy jóvenes para ser padres, es obvio que quiero algún día ser padre, pero no ahora, no ahora que ni siquiera se medir las consecuencias de mis actos

Tú: yo tampoco soy responsable, yo… yo no podría hacerme cargo de otra vida, con suerte puedo hacerme cargo de la mía, pero si resultara ser verdad lo único que me queda es aceptarlo, amarlo y protegerlo por el resto de mi vida - Goenji no dijo nada, siguió el camino hacia el hospital, sin soltarte de la mano en ningún momento; tú ya no llorabas, te sentías mas aliviada ya que sabias que en caso de algo Goenji siempre te apoyaría. Llegaron al hospital y los nervios se apoderaron de tu cuerpo, entraron y tú te sentaste, mientras veías que Goenji iba a hablar con una enfermera, después de unos minutos Goenji regreso hacia donde estabas.

Goenji: ven, vamos

Tú: si… - te levantaste y Goenji te tomo de la mano, se dirigieron hacia donde la enfermera y ella les indico que la siguieran, ambos lo hicieron, se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la enfermera les pidió que se quedaran fuera, ella entro y después de un rato salió y te indico que entraras sola, asustada miraste a Goenji y entraste, la puerta detrás de ti se cerro, viste delante de ti a una mujer la cual te estaba dedicando una sonrisa.

Doctora: Hola

Tú: hola…

Doctora: tú eres…

Tú: (TNC)

Doctora: un gusto conocerte (TN)

Tú: igualmente…

Doctora: bien comenzaremos, esto será rápido, te sacare un poco de sangre y después deberás esperar a fuera los resultados

Tú: bien… - la doctora tomo una jeringa y te saco sangre, luego te dijo que esperaras afuera los resultados, tú saliste de la sala donde te atendió y viste a Goenji esperándote, afirmado en la pared y con los ojos cerrados - ¿Goenji?

Goenji: ¿Qué te dijo?

Tú: hay… hay que esperar un rato mientras salen los resultados

Goenji: bien…

Ambos se sentaron a esperar, estaban en un silencio muy incomodo para ambos. Pasaron 2 horas y se acerca la doctora, les dedica una sonrisa a ambos y les entrega un sobre, los dos le agradecen y la doctora se va, Goenji decide que no lo abrirían ahí, a si que se fueron de camino a su lugar de encuentro. Después de un rato llegaron y se dispusieron a abrir el sobre.

Tú: que sea lo que Dios quiera…

Goenji: si… - poco a poco comenzó a abrir el sobre, cuando lo abrió lo leyó.

Tú: que dice… - dijiste desesperada

Goenji: negativo

Tú: ¿nega… negativo?

Goenji: si – Goenji te abrazo y tu correspondiste.

Tú: que bien…

Goenji: como lo dijiste, que sea lo que Dios quiera, y lo que Él quiso es que tengamos un hijo cuando estemos preparados

Tú: si – ambos se besaron.

3 meses después…

Ya habían pasado 3 meses de lo ocurrido, ambos seguían juntos, y mejor que nunca, estaban disfrutando de su vida de jóvenes, sin preocupaciones, solo amarse y ¡jugar futbol!...

Endo: vamos Goenji tira

Goenji: ahí va Endo – Goenji realiza su tiro especial "tornado de fuego", el cual Endo detuvo con la "mano fantasma" – veras como el otro entra

Endo: eso lo veremos, ahí va (TN)

Tú: ¡si! – recibiste el pase sin mayor dificultad, dribleaste por la cancha hasta llegar a la portería, tiraste y anotaste en la portería de Tachimukai.

Goenji: muy bien hecho

Tú: obvio, como siempre

Al terminar la práctica se fueron hacia sus casas con Endo, Kido, Aki y Haruna, de camino…

Endo: oigan, siempre e tenido curiosidad de saber cual es su lugar especial…

Goenji: ¿para que quieres saber?

Aki: a mi también me da curiosidad, ¿verdad Haruna?

Haruna: así es

Tú: pues verán, es un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores…

Goenji: donde hemos pasados, momentos buenos y malos

Tú: de alegría y tristeza

Goenji: pero todos los hemos superado en ese lugar…

Tú: en ese lugar _Cerca del Parque…_

* * *

Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, fue algo corto, pero mi imaginacion no dio para mas xD, bueno espero sus review, gracias por leer y si quieren pacense por mi otro fic "Cambiaron nuestras vidas", saludos :3


End file.
